


The courting of one Hermione Granger

by TruPhee



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Dating, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dream Sex, F/M, Light Bondage, Marriage Contracts, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruPhee/pseuds/TruPhee
Summary: Hermione Granger is a potion mistress and has been out of Hogwarts for five years. She thinks she has it all together until a Ministry law comes into effect that forces every marriageable witch and wizard to find a match and produce a child within two years or suffer the consequences. The witch gets to do the deciding by accepting a marriage contract from the suitors that interest her, but that is little comfort to Hermione.When her ex teachers requests a contract for her hand she decides he and one other suitor are the best candidates.Severus Snape has been in love with Hermione Granger from afar for some time. When the law goes into effect he feels this is his chance to make his feelings known and win her hand. The only problem is he has to overcome the competition of Charlie Weasley who has come back to Britain to stay and who also wants Hermione Grangers hand as well . Can he do it? Who will win Hermione's affections?Read and find out.
Relationships: Harry Potter/OC, Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 34
Kudos: 118





	1. The law

Disclaimer: I in no way own the Harry Potter series or characters so please do not sure. That title belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just like to play a bit with the characters but I always give them back unharmed.

I am however a author of my own series of books which can be found on under Nalana Phillips if you would like to read my originals stories.

* * *

** Chapter 1 **

Hermione Granger sat in her potion's lab, working on her latest project. She had been trying to come up with a potion that would help regenerate the nerves for witches and wizards who had been subjected to the cruciatus curse. She had been working on this project for the last few days. 

Hermione set the potion to a low bubble. The experimental potion had to boil for the next few hours; then, she would put in the last ingredient. Then the potion would be complete and be able to be tested on patients in the next week.

Ms. Granger had graduated at the top of her class five years ago from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. She had so many job offers she had almost been overwhelmed. After some contemplation, she had settled on potions Mastery. 

With Professor Snape, out of the picture to study under Hermione, had gone to Paris to Master under Professor Rochester. He had been an excellent teacher, and they had a particularly good working relationship. Hermione finished her apprenticeship in record time. Once finished, she moved back to England then set to make a name for herself beyond Harry Potters's best friend and the Golden Trio's brain.

Hermione went up to her kitchen to brew some tea while she waited for the potion to finish. Just as she put the kettle on, a tapping could be heard at the window. Strolling over Hermione pushed it open to post owl in. 

"Thank you." She treated the owl to a strip of bacon she had leftover from breakfast. 

The owl swallowed it gratefully then flew back out the window.

After the owl left, Hermione poured herself a cup of tea then sat down to ready what looked like an official-looking letter with the Ministry seal upon it. She had just taken a gulp of the hot liquid when the paper's title caught her attention. It read like this.

** Ministry passed Marriage Law. **

The Ministry of magic Kinsley Shackebolt and the Wizengamot has passed a law that every witch of marriageable age has to find a husband within the next year. Wizards will be allowed to put forth a request for whichever witch said wizard is interested in marrying. If no witch gets a contract of any kind, the Ministry will then send her a list of eligible men close to said witch's age range.

Due to the war and the loss of many witches and wizards, either by death or imprisonment, the British wizarding world is now in great distress.

Once a witch and wizard are married, they will be a bond for life. Neither can sanction for divorce or separation. This is the final decision of the Ministry of Magic. During the marriage, they have to be showing that they are trying to become pregnant actively. No contraceptive potions will be allowed. A witch has to be checked up by a practicing Mediwitch or Mediwizard once after one year of marriage to see if they are capable of childbearing if no child is produced in that amount of time. 

This law does not pertain to already engaged or married witches and wizards.

Sincerely, 

Secretary to Minister

Percy Weasley.

Hermione stared in horror at the letter in her hands.  _ This cannot be happening! _ Was all Hermione could think. Dropping the letter, she then rushed over to the floo. Grabbing a handful of floo powder, she threw it in the fire and called out Potter residents. Stepping in, she then was transported into her best friend Harry's living room.

Anastasia Potter sat on the floor playing with their one-year-old little boy, who was his father's spitting image. "Good morning Hermione!" Anastasia greeted her warmly. She only became concerned when she looked up and saw her best friend's wide-eyed, pale face.

"Hermione dear. Are you alright?" She stood up and rushing to the other women. Hermione shook her head, no in confirmation. Anastasia directed her to the nearest chair before Hermione could collapse. 

"Harry, come quick." Anastasia yelled for her husband. While she waited, she took the pale woman's hands in hers. They felt ice cold. Anastasia notice the paper clutched into her friends' hand, gently prying it out she scanned over it. A gasp escaped her lips once she finished the letter. 

Just then, Harry came into the room. "Why are you yelling in such a panicked voice?" Once fully in the room, he took stock of the situation. His friend sat in a daze, and his wife did not look much better as she read a paper in her hand. Sighing internally, he prepared himself for the storm about to come.

"I see you have read about the new law." 

Both woman's heads shot in his direction at his words. "You knew." Hermione asked in a shocked and confused voice. "For how long?" 

He sat down on the couch near his son. Harry reached down and picked up the little boy to keep himself preoccupied and also give him a small amount of protection. "I found out yesterday while at work. The made us promise not to speak of it to anyone outside of the office."

As he spoke, Hermione jumped up, then began to pace back and forth in agitation. "How could they do this. This cannot be allowed. People will surely fight this, will they not? 

Harry and Anastasia looked at each other a concerned look passing between them at their friend's agitated pacing. "Why don't you sit and have a cup of tea. We can come up with a plan of action if we put our heads together, I am sure." Anastasia tried to sound encouraging. That was dashed though with her husband's next words.

"No Anne, there is no way around it. Every eligible witch has to marry within the year to the wizard of her choosing, or she will have a list picked for her. At least the witch gets to do the choosing and not the wizard."

"Oh yes, Harry, that makes it so much better." Hermione snarked sarcastically. "The fact that I will be forced to marry someone at all does not sit well with me." 

Harry shook his head, trying extremely hard not to smile, he would never tell her this, but sometimes she sounded an awful lot like Snape when she wanted too.

"It could be worse. If the men got to pick someone like Draco Malfoy could choose you just to be a prat. At that name, Hermione shuddered to think about that. Although all of them had set aside their school rivalry to be able to work together, Hermione in no way wished to marry into the Malfoy family. 

With a heavy sigh, she sat down next to Harry upon the coach. Reaching her hands out, she took the baby from him and cuddled it to her chest. 

"Oh, Harry, I don't know what I am going to do? I had no plans to get married any time soon. I planned to work on my potions and maybe eventually meet a nice wizard later down the line, then settling down.

Harry laid a hand upon his dear friends' shoulder in comfort. He knew this was a lot to take in for her. He did not wish to add to her troubles with his thoughts. He decided to bring them up later once she had come to terms with what was happening.

Hermione spent the next few hours in the company of her friends. Once she felt calmer, she headed back to her house. When she arrived, Hermione was shocked to see a pile of letters sitting upon her table. Hermione did not feel like dealing with what was in the letters at this time. They could be rejection letters for all she cared.

Hermione figured it would be best to focus on something other than this new stupid law. She could not believe they were going to force people to marry. She did not see that for herself; that is one of the reasons she and Ron did not stay together. Ron wanted marriage and a family when they talked about dating. Hermione wanted a partner who respected that she wanted to put her career first. They could never see eye to eye, so after a few day's Hermione had ended it as nicely as she could. Ron did not take it well. He threw a fit to be more precise. His family had understood that they just were not compatible; he did not seem to get it, though. After everyone breaks up, Ron had with some girl or other. He always tried to come back to her seeing if they could give it a shot. Hermione told him every time that she was not interested.

Trying to forget about it did not seem to be working, so she figured it would better to get it over with and see who was putting in contracts for her hand.

Moving back into the living room, Hermione searched through the pile until she found the letter with a Ministry seal. Cracking it open, she read the contents inside.

Ms. Hermione Jean Granger,

Please read the following instructions on how to conduct your letters of marriage contracts. First off, if any of the marriage contracts are not to your liking, please send a letter of rejection to the recipient, any marriage contract that is to your liking we suggest you inform the recipient as well. 

You have one year to find a match and to get married. If you do not find a match within that time, the Ministry will provide you with a list of possible matches, you then will have another year to try again. If you do not find a match at this time, you will be fined by the Ministry and put under house arrest until you except a match.

Sincerely, 

Ministry of Magic's Secretary

Percy Weasley

Hermione took a deep breath then expelled it out again. She knew this was not going to be easy or enjoyable, but it needed to be done. Grabbing the top scroll, she braced herself for what she was about to read. 

Figuring a nice glass of wine would help her with this ordeal, she acciod a bottle of white wine then poured a drink in a cup she transfigured out of a quill on her table.

"All right. Said out load to Crookshanks, who slept on the rug by the fire. "Let's see who the first candidates are, shall we." 

Severus Snape sat in his kitchen, eating breakfast the mornings Daily Profit sitting next to his plate unopened. Severus now subscribed to the paper. It became a lot better since Rita Skeeter had been fired for writing a piece about him that been completely falsified. She had tried to claim he was conspiring to bring back Voldemort with a few other known death eaters. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall, and the other order members had been so furious and incensed that they descended upon the paper. All of them had raised such a ruckus that the Daily Profit had no choice than to fire her. 

Severus had no idea that they had come to his defense until he read it in the paper about Skeeters disgrace. Severus was touched that so many people cared about him. It was not something he was used to experiencing.

When he heard that Hermione Granger exposed Rita Skeeter as an unregistered animangas, Severus nearly fell over from shock. 

Severus had a secret that no one knew. He was in love with Hermione Granger and had been for the last three years. They had attended the same potion conferences once in a while. He had the pleasure of watching her come into her own finally. She had changed from the swotty, know-it-all girl, into a charming, intelligent, beautiful woman. The more he had gotten to know her, the more he had fallen head over heels in love. He could not say anything, though, because he had a reputation to maintain, and he also knew she would never see him that way because of their years together as professor and student.

As he cracked open and began to read the Daily Profit the sip of tea, he had just ingested almost choked him when he took in the title on the front page.

** Ministry Passes Marriage Law **

Today the Ministry of magic and the Wizengamot announced that every witch has to find a husband within the next year. Every wizard has the opportunity to send a marriage contract to the witch of his choosing. 

If a witch denies a wizard contract, then said wizard will have to choose another candidate. Every witch and wizard has to be married within the next two years, or the penalty will be house arrest until they wed.

This law will go into effect immediately. 

When a marriage contract is agreed upon, both parties must sign the contract then submit it to the Ministry of magic for review.

Signed Kingsley Shackebolt,

Minister of Magic

Severus Snape stared at the moving picture in amazement then jumped up in a flurry of movement. In a swirl of robes, he moved swiftly through his ramshackle house. 

Spinners' end may be run down and dirty, but it was the only place he had to call home. After the war, Snape had survived the snake bite with minimal scarring, the wizarding council pardoned him from all wrongdoing because he had been a spy for the order. Severus knew he had enough money from his years as a teacher and the Ministry's money for his services. He did not feel the need to move yet. He was bidding his time.

A feeling close to elation coursed through him as he made his way to his owl. He stopped quickly to pen a letter to the Ministry for a contract of marriage to Hermione Granger. This could be his one opportunity to show her who he truly was and that he had feelings for her. He knew he was still the same snarky, cranky, bastard everyone knew him to be, but that was not all to him. He also had a softer side that he did not show to many people. He now had the chance to seduce the woman he wanted most. 

Everyone had thought he loved Harry Potter's mother, Lily Evens, but that had simply not been true. He was not hung up on her. Severus cared for her and had loved her as his friend. He tried to take care of her son because he had failed to save her. She had not been his obsession, but his friend.

Now Hermione, on the other hand, had become someone he desired greatly. With this new turn of events, he was bound and determined to be the one she picked. Once the letter was finished, and the terms jotted down that he thought she would agree too. Tying the message to Arbotresses' leg, he opened the window and let the owl soar.

Now all he had to do was wait to see if his contract would be accepted or rejected. Turning back around, he headed back to the table to finish his now cold breakfast.


	2. The contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione only accepts two contracts that interest her. Who will be the lucky bachelor to win her hand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone. I never imagined my stories would be so well received.  
> I hope that one day soon my books will get as good of a response as my fan fiction has.  
> Love all you lovely people who have read them and I hope you stay safe.

**Chapter 2**

Hermione stared at the pile of contracts that sat on her table in the living room with disgust. Two day’s it had taken for her to finally get through all of them and only two of them were potential prospects to consider.

“How can twenty-tree people be so despicable.” She raged out loud to her best friends who sat drinking tea on the couch, listening to her rant.

“Surely it could not be that bad?” Harry Potter the boy who lived tried in vain to sooth his childhood friend. His wife nodded her head next to him in a show of agreement with his words. Her red hair swaying back and forth from the movement.

“Not that bad?” Hermione bit out. “Really? Well listen to this one.”

Hermione Jean Granger,

Here is a contract from Bertram Eberworth the III.

He states that he will expect you to be a dutiful housewife and bare him three children. If you wish to work, he will decide what profession is best for you if you expect his suite.

Sincerely,

House of Bertram Eberworth the III

Hermione watched her friends wince in sympathy as she ended the letter. “Okay, we’ll all of them cannot be worse than that right?” Anastasia sounded so hopeful that it almost made Hermione feel bad for being about to dash them.

“Wrong, I got one from Draco Malfoy, one also from Lucius Malfoy, here Hermione tried not to puck when she read both of their contracts. She shuddered just remembering the contents. Looking to both of her friends faces they seemed to have similar thoughts. Harry was struggling in vain either trying not to explode with rage or vomit. It was hard to tell because he looked both red and green at the same time. Hermione did not know someone could turn both colors simultaneously but apparently it was possible. Anastasia skin turned so white she could count all the freckles on her face. It would be almost comical if things were not so serious right now.

“I stand corrected.” Harry finally spoke, a nauseated tone to his voice. “I am afraid to ask about who else you got a contract from.” Harry stated in a tone of trepidation. 

She did not have the nerve to tell him about one from Snape or Charlie Weasley that she had actually been considering but could not be sure if she should. It was Snape after all and Charlie is Ron’s brother. They sounded the most promising though it read as follows.

Hermione Granger,

I wish to put forth a contract for your hand.

From one Severus Brian Snape.

I wish to make known that I will in no way impede your wish to work in the potions field if you except my suite. You may go on about with your life as per usual, I just hope to be accompanying it. If you find my suite favorable, please let myself and the ministry know post haste.

I also wish you to know that if you do except me, I will most assuredly cook for you just like this delicious meal I have sent by owl for you to sample.

I look forward to your favorable reply.

Sincerely,

Severus Brian Snape

Hermione Granger,

I wish to put forth a contract for your hand.

From Charlie Weasley.

I will be moving back to England permanently. I will not interfere with your work as a Mistress. I believe we can be very compatible together and find much happiness for one another.

Please do me the honor of accepting my contract. I will be at the borrow so you can owl me with your response.

Regards,

Charlie Weasley

She felt the need to keep silent on these two until she could figure out whether or not to consider their proposals. So, lost in thought she missed part of the conversation her friend seemed to be carrying on without her input.

“Maybe you will get someone who you will be interested in.” Anastasia spoke a hopeful note to her voice. So, she said nothing but instead smiled wanly at Anastasias word made her almost want to laugh but not quite.

Flopping down on the couch next to Harry, Hermione acciod a bottle of fire whiskey to her, then popping the top off she took a large swig. When silence met her actions, she turned to see Harry and Anastasia staring at her with matching surprised looks. 

“What?” Hermione grumbled in irritation. “I need something to sooth my frustration and nerves.”

“It is only Twelve in the afternoon love.” Harry said while trying to sound understanding rather than condescending or critical.

“We have not seen you this upset since Tyler Durden dumped for that two bits tramp, he met in the book shop two years ago.” Anastasia slid a sideways glance at her husband at flash of worry entering her eyes. Hermione thankfully missed the look passed between husband and wife. Their shared looks conveyed whether they were going to have to take care of an angry drunk Hermione or a sobbing drunk one. They were trying to silently convey which one was going to stay to pick up the pieces and which was going to leave to take care of their child who right now resided with Anastasias parents.

Sighing Harry finally gave in knowing he would not win, and that since he is her oldest friend, that he had an obligation to take care of her in her hour of need. _How many times was she there for me during the war when I needed a friend? I owe her this at the very least._

Harry silently nodded to his wife in consent that she takes her leave to take care of their son Albus Series Potter.

Anna left quickly to go do just that. Harry just smiled as he watched her leave through the floo network. If anyone had told him two years ago that he would meet such a wonderful woman as her he would have thought, they escaped from St. Mongos. He had never had much luck in his life, what with being chased by a barmy wizard from a young age hell bent on killing him. Thankfully that part of his life was now over.

Turning back around to face his best mate once more he almost had to pry the quarter drunk bottle from her hands just to get a swig.

“Whoa, there Granger! How about letting someone else have a nip.” Finally swiping the bottle, he slugged back a few swigs to catch up to her.

“So, you want to talk about it?” Harry nudged her with his shoulder gently in the age-old show of I am here for you.

“No.” Hermione voice held a clipped tone to it as a warning that this topic was shelved for the moment.

“Oh, come on Hermione if you can’t talk to me who can you talk to?” Harry tried to give her the best puppy dog eyes he could muster to get her to open up and spill. She just gave him a side long glance then dead paned.

“My cat.”

“Ouch, you wound me there old girl. I thought we were chums, best mate, compadres?” Harry put a hand over his heart as if she had truly shot him. Hermione could do nothing but role her eyes at his antics. Taking another swig of the bottle she giggled slightly as he threw a hand over his forehead in an exaggerated show of sadness.

“How she wounds me so after I decided to stay to comfort her in her time of whoa.” Hermione was now full-blown laughing to where she had tears coming out of the corner of her eyes.

“Oh, come off its Harry, you only stayed because I have liquor and you can’t drink at your house.” She smirked at him once her chuckles had died down as if to challenge him to tell her she was wrong.

“Touché.” Harry laughed in return, then swiping the bottle back from Hermione after she took another swig. “You know we really should get glasses for this.” He hiccupped.

“Why? I don’t feel like getting up do you?” She slurred slightly in return after taking another chug. “Nope your right. No glasses then. Strai… Straight from the bottle.” Harry began to slur slightly as well.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a bit passing the bottle back and forth between them. Eventually once it was gone and there did not seem to be any more in the house. Both felt knackered and decided some sleep was in order. Harry crashed in her spare bedroom and Hermione made her way to her comfy bed to take a much-needed nap. Once she was asleep, she had a sensuous dream about a dark husky voice whispering in her ear about all the naughty things he would like to do to her. Her dream self could only shiver as the voice’s hands ran over her body touching her in all the right places. Hermione tried to place the voice. It sounded familiar but not, at the same time. Next thing she knew she was waking up in a cold sweat from kicking her blankets off of her whiles she napping. Her dream had been so erotic she wished partly she could get back to it but knew it would be impossible.

Looking over at the time by her night stand she groaned audibly. It was only four in the afternoon. Deciding sleep was out of the question now she rolled out of bed to go in search of a couple of hangover cures. Hermione went to check the other room to see how Harry fared. To her surprise he was not in the room sleeping. Moving her way to the kitchen where she knew the cure would be and maybe something to eat, she heard movement in the kitchen as she neared.

Opening the door, she was met with the most delicious smell. It smelled as if a chef had snuck in and went about cooking gourmet food.

“Mm what is that divine sent?” Hermione could feel her mouthwatering as she drew closer to the stove.

“I am not sure what it is called.” Came Harry’s reply, his head in her Frigidaire. “All I know was that a package sat on your table that said cook me, along with this letter. I did not open the letter, but I sure became tempted to open then package and cook it. The smell coming from it was simply to mouthwatering.”

At his words Hermione snatched the letter and ripped it open. She sat down at the kitchen table that was made of solid elm tree. She had bought it at a muggle flea market because it was simply beautiful. The design had pattern of small roses etched into it all around the middle. She could not pass it up.

While drinking her potion at the table she proceeded to unroll the paper. It read as follows.

Hermione Granger,

I have sent an owl with something that I thought you might enjoy. I am sure you have gotten my contract by know and I hope you have read it.

This is something that I wish you to know about me. I love to cook and have been told I am quite excellent at it. It is just like making potions after all, just food instead. (She could practically see him smirking as he wrote this.)

I hope it goes a long way towards you considering my contract in marriage.

Sincerely,

Severus Snape.

Hermione could do no more than sit there and stare at the letter in complete shock and bewilderment. _Snape just asked for my hand. Snape just asked for me bloody fucking hand in marriage!_

“Harry, please tell me you did not just eat any of that food?” Hermione asked in a shocked whisper still staring at the letter without looking towards him.

Harry spoke around a mouth full of food that made Hermione wince in remembrance of Ron at mealtime. “Hell, yes I did, that food was bloody amazing. Why do you ask?”

Hermione then proceeded to hand him the paper she had just read. Harry’s reaction was explosive almost immediately. “Merlin’s saggy ball sack! This has to be a joke; no way is Snape putting in a contract.” He looked to her for confirmation that this had to be a lie. Hermione could give him none though. She looked uncomfortable before answering. “He did it was one of the twenty-five and had not been really considering it until now. I was just as surprised as you are. If not more so. I did not want to say anything about it but now I have to because he sent a gift as well.”

Severus and she had managed to be civil to each other the last few years she had never imagined this though. Reaching over Hermione snagged some of the dish Harry had placed on the table. She summoned a bowl and poured some into it. Hermione took a small tentative bite. The food melted on her tongue. It tasted delicious. Hermione’s eyes rolled in pleasure.

_Oh, my he can cook so well. I have never tasted anything so scrumptious before. Not even at a five-star restaurant could make something so tasty. I wonder what other hidden talents he might have. So far, he seems to be the best candidate_

“What is going on in your pretty little head over there _._ Harry teased. Hermione then came back to the conversation that had apparently been going on while she had been lost in thought.

“Sorry Harry I was lost in thought. I cannot help thinking that Professor Snape seems like the best candidate so far. Hermione glanced over to see his reaction. Harry had grown pale at her words.

“How can you say he is the best candidate so far? It is Snape for Merlin sake! He is the greasy bat of the dungeon.”

Hermione gave him a haughty sniff. “You know I never saw him the same way you and Ron did. He may have been mean and a bully, but he was a good teacher. How many times did he protect us after all?”

Harry gave her a sheepish look, a faint blush coloring his cheeks from her chastisement. Harry knew she was right. Snape had been a right bastard to them, but he had been there for all of them when they needed him most.

“You are right, Hermione I am sorry. So, are you going to consider his contract then?”

Hermione contemplated it for a moment. Then answered truthfully. “I am not sure Harry. I have to think about it. I might floo him, to find out how serious he is about the contract. Maybe he put it in because he felt sorry for me and didn’t think I would have any prospects?” She frowned when she thought of him feeling pity for her. “There is only one other wizards who has put in contracts that I am considering as well. So far Snape sounds the best if his words on paper are true.”

“Who are your other considerations?” Harry could not help feeling curious. She had not mentioned anyone else she might be interested in from the massive pile of contracts she had received over the last few days. Harry watched Hermione flush slightly and avoid eye contact. A horrible thought struck Harry all of a sudden. _Oh no please tell me she is not considering him._

He was hesitant to mention it, but he worried that if he said nothing, she would make an unbelievably bad decision otherwise. “Hermione love please tell me you did not get a contract from Ron and are thinking of accepting it?” Hermione had gotten up to go make some tea and then had whipped around to face her friend at the table so fast it made her hair fly out around her.

“Harry! Merlin no. Ron did send a contract, but I rejected it.” Harry breathed a sigh of relief. His ex-best mate would not be a problem then. “So why the guilty face then?” Harry asked in a perplexed voice.

He watched Hermione fidget then continue to look anywhere but at him. This was really starting make Harry nervous now. Harry finally grew frustrated at her lack of response.

“Just spit it out Hermione.” He snapped.

This caused her to jump slightly but it seemed to loosen her tongue. Because in the next breath she began to babble.

“I received a contract from Charlie Weasley. He is coming back to England to stay and saw the law they just passed. He said he wished to get to know me better and since Ron was such a prat and a bad example to how a Weasley man should behave he wanted to set a good example. We have been corresponding for quite some time so and I have really come to admire him very much. He is smart and would make a good husband. Plus, I would finally get to be a part of the Weasley clan for real.” Hermione fidgeted while waiting for Harry to say something.

Harry had listened to all she said managing to stay silent for all of it. Once she was done, he finally gave her his two cents.

“Herm’s I know you do not have a choice in getting married, but you do have a choice in who you marry. Do not marry someone because you want to settle this problem. Make sure it is someone you are compatible with. Maybe go on a few dates with them.”

Hermione just stared at her friend in astonishment. Harry actually had a good idea. He just gave her a smug smirk in return. “Yes, I can have a good idea once in a while. You are not the only one who can come up with a plan.”

Hermione just giggled at him. “You have become wise in your old age I see.” She retorted back playfully. Harry in return wagged a finger in her direction, “if I am getting old then what does that make you since you are older than me.” Hermione had to concede defeat there.

“Anyways I must be going. I have to get home and help Anne take care of the baby. Think about what I said. If you do give Charlie a chance keeps in mind that it might not go over to well with Ron.”

Hermione gave him a devilish grin as an answer. Harry just shook his head his messy hair flying around his head. Hermione walked Harry to the floo, kissing him on the cheek goodbye.

After he left Hermione walked over to the two contract that she was contemplating accepting. Grabbing a quill, she began to write responses to both.

Severus Snape.

I would like to make a request to you before I accept your contract. Until I do such, I would request for you to court me in the proper way. Whoever I decide I am more compatible with will be the one who receives my hand in marriage.

Sincerely,

Hermione Jean Granger

She than wrote a similar message to Charlie Weasley as well. Hermione then tied the letters around her barn owl Arabella. She instructed her owl on were to take the letters than opened the window and watching Arabella fly out into the night sky. Her future held in her small talons. Hermione had never felt more unsure of anything in her life. She was used to planning everything out to the last dot. Now she had to rely on someone else to secure her future. All she could do was wait. It was the worse feeling in the world to someone like her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contract are sent. May the best man win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Ron is very whiny in this one. It could not be helped I needed him to be for this story. If he is a favorite character of yours than this might not be a good story for you.

Chapter 3

Severus was in the middle of stirring one of his potions in his lab he had set up in the basement of this house after the war. Severus was not what you would call an extravagant spender but when it came to his potion lab, he had spared no expense. The potion he was currently working on needed to be finished then sent out to the proprietor. Just as he was putting the finishing touches to the potion, he there came a tapping at his window.

Severus looked up to see a beautiful brown owl upon his windowsill. Severus walked over and opened it to admit the bird. The owl hooted and stuck out it is leg to give him the letter tied there. 

Severus took the letter then unrolled. While he read it, he reached over to the owl treats and absent mindedly handed it one. As he finished the not, he felt elation course through him at Hermione’s response. He paused slightly when he came upon the part that said he would not be her only suiter. Apparently, he was going to have some competition.

_I will not worry about it, whoever it is will not be a problem once she sees me in a different light. I will be the perfect gentleman get that marriage contract signed then show her what a real man is like. I am sure she has never been with an actual hot-blooded man at all._

Severus smirked his patented smirk. He could not wait to show that little witch what it would be like to be under him. The thought of having his way with the petite witch was causing his trousers to become tight. Severus was no small man in any sense of the word. He knew he was not handsome by any means, but he had a deep baritone voice that could make most women melt. He was tall and in good shape for his age, and now that there was no war, he had managed to take better care of himself. His hair was no longer greasy, and he had gone to a wizard dentist getting his teeth fixed had done wonders for his looks apparently.

Severus wrote a quick not agreeing to her terms then sent her owl back out the window. Arabella looked at this big wizard and know this wizard desired her mistress greatly as a mate. Her mistress seemed lonely a lot.

The only people that visited her was freckles and messy hair, but they were not trying to make eggs with her mistress. This man seemed to very much want to make eggs with her owner and that pleased Arabella greatly. She wanted her mistress happy and she was going to help that happen.

Arabella then flew out the window back to her owner, she was going to make sure this man’s letters made. If some of the others happened to get lost along the way, well she was not a perfect owl. If owls could laugh, you definatly would be hearing her squawking with glee.

Snape had no knowledge the bird was on his side; he was making plans of his own. Severus wanted everything perfect for their first date. _Dinner and a show, no that is overdone. Picnic? No._ Severus sat and contemplate where he could take her for a date, then a thought struck him. “Didn’t one of my Slytherin just open an eatery? I remember reading something about it.

Severus sent an owl out to Draco for the information. _If anyone knows about it, it will be the Malfoys. They keep up to date about everything current. Even though they are not the most well like citizens after the war Lucius still has money because he had been smart with his assets._

Lucius Malfoy had hidden a number of his vaults and assets from the Dark Lord while the Lord resided at their home. After the war Narcissa could not forgive or forget what had happened at the Malfoy Manor. She and Lucius then agreed that they should divorce. Narcissa now lived in Paris thanks to the money Lucius provided her every month.

Severus’s thoughts turned away from his old friends and back to the women he could not wait to have in his life, on his arm and in his bed. Severus then left his potion lab heading up to his kitchen for something to eat. As he headed there all of a sudden there was a voice from his fireplace.

“Severus are you there?” Came Minerva’s voice.

Severus quickly strolled into the other room to answer.

“I am here Minerva what can I help you with?”

Minerva had a pinched look upon her face. “Have you seen the profit; this law is horrendous. They are making people marry. This is barbaric.

Severus tried not to look uncomfortable as the Headmistress of Hogwarts spoke. He did not wish to tell her that he had offered for the Gryffindor Princesses hand. They may be friends but that would not stop Minerva from blistering his ears if she found out. She would think him to jaded or too old to be with her favorite pupil. Not that she would be wrong, but Severus wanted something out of life for his own sake not because it was expected of him or forced upon him by another.

“What in the world is the Ministry thinking. Things could not be that bad for them to do something such as this.” Minerva raged through the floo.”

“I do not disagree with you Minnie I am sure it will not last long though. Eventually the Minister will wise up. Maybe he is caving to the pressures of the counsel. I really could not say.” Severus tried to interject as much scorn in his voice as reasonably possible. Minerva and he chatted for a few more minutes about the goings on of Hogwarts and the Ministry. Once the call ended Severus made another floo call to Hermione’s Grangers residence.

“Ms. Granger are you in residence?” He waited for a few minutes, when there was no answer, he was about to end the floo call. Just then he heard a voice that sounded out of breath as it rushed over to the fireplace.

“I am here Professor. Sorry I just stepped out of the shower.”

When she appeared, Severus had to actively try not to groan in pleasure. Hermione came into view her curly hair still wet and running down her back. She wore a shirt that he did not think she knew was slightly see through. The outline of her nipples was visible through her shirt. Severus had to grip the edge of the fireplace to keep from stepping through and snogging her senseless. Instead he pasted a smirk upon his face.

“Good morning Ms. Granger I am flooing you to confirm that I received your letter. I am waiting on an inquire about a place I would love to take you, I just flood because I wished to know if you are allergic to anything that I should know of?” Severus watched as Hermione shook her still damp head.

“No, sir I am not allergic to anything that I know.”

“Severus, please. I am not your Professor any longer and I think under the present circumstances we do not have to be so formal. Don’t you agree Hermione.” He rolled her name off his tongue deliberately to see what kind of reaction he would get from him saying her name. Severus was not disappointed. Hermione flushed from her cheeks all the way down past her shirt.

Hermione groaned mentally hearing the way he spoke her name. It was positively sinful. _The man’s voice should be registered at the Ministry as a weapon in itself. He can inflict damage or pleasure with just his mouth._ She could feel her knickers dampen considerable at the way he spoke and the turn her thoughts took about hearing that same voice in a moment of passion. _No Herms do not think that way. He has not even taken you out for a proper date and you are already having lewd thoughts of the man. I have to stop thinking this way or he might get it in his head to look into mine. He is after all the best Legitimist in all of Britain._

While Hermione was chastising herself, Severus was trying not to chuckle or smirk knowingly. He in fact did not need to read her mind to know some of what she had been thinking. The girl may not know it, but her face was an open book of her emotions. _So, the witch does enjoy my voice at least. I will definatly have to use this to my advantage._ After all Severus was a consummate Slytherin. He would use whatever he could at his disposal.

_Oh, she will be mine for sure._ Using his smoothest tone Severus asked her if there was any particular place she would like to be taken too. Hermione in turn shook her head. She stated that she was fine with any place he deemed adequate and that she would leave the choice up to him.

Severus ended the floo call after another few minutes of chatting, he had all the information he needed from her he hoped to make the date successful. _I will have you my sweet little witch. You have no idea the pleasures I will introduce you to once I do._

Severus grinned salaciously as he thought of all the ways he would make that witch his. He knew she was still very much an innocent in many ways. Severus had been keeping tabs on her in the news. She had not been seen dating many people. If she had been out with any males other, then the boy who lived to vex me Potter. Or the Weasley whelps. Other than that, she had not been seen with anyone else, Hermione had dated a muggle boy, but he highly doubted she would want to try and hide that apart of herself. What she needed was a strong male wizard who could show her that she was a sexy, desirable witch any man would be lucky to bed let alone marry.

_Oh, Hermione when I get my ring on your finger, then I will have you under me. You little witch will be writhing and wriggling so deliciously above and below me._ Severus could feel his cock growing hard thinking about doing naughty things to that witch. He had to adjust himself in his pants thinking about her.

He needed to get some more potions done for paying customers, heading back to his labs he shoved the thought of Granger out of his mind instead focusing on business. With that he moved entered his lab then shut the door blocking out the rest of the world.

Meanwhile at the new Barrow the Weasley clan had gathered together to eat lunch. Arthur and Molly Weasley sat at the head of the table. Bill and his wife Fleur Weasley sat on the left of Arthur and Molly then it went Charley, George, Ginny and her current bow Dean Thomas, Percy and his husband Robert and then Ron heading up the end.

The whole family was sitting down at the table, each person in a different conversation. Robert and Ron were arguing about the merits of the Wizarding world being made to marry against peoples will. Dean, Percy, and Ginny were discussing whether the new law for the restriction for magical creatures would be passed or not. Charlie, and Bill were arguing over the best way to get the garden gnomes out of their garden without harming the creatures. Bill thought they should be spelled and moved, and Charlie thought they should be given some kind of potion that would make them forget where they lived so they would move somewhere else. Ginny, Fleur and Molly were discussing the upcoming celebration of the wizarding world’s fifth year of freedom from the tyranny of Voldemort.

Just then an owl came swooping in through the window. It landed right in front of Charlie Weasley, that is when all conversation ended. Everyone looked to the owl and Charlie with rapt interest. Charlie took the letter from the owl and thanked it with a piece of meat from his plate. The owl hooted then flew out the window.

“Who is the letter from darling?” Molly asked, no small amount of curiosity in her voice. Charlie quickly unrolled the paper, then gasped when he read the contents. His eyes scanned the letter once more to make sure he had read everything correctly. _She agreed to my suit. Oh, Lord she agreed. How am I going to break this to my family._ Charlie quickly took a glance in his youngest brothers’ direction. Never in a million years had he really thought Hermione would accept his proposal. They had become owl pals over the course of a few years. It had happened by chance when she had owl if her fourth year asking about the tri wizarding dragons. It had then gone on from there.

Charlie had never told anyone of their correspondence because he had known about Ron’s feelings for her and had not wanted to upset things. When it had not worked out though he still did not say anything because he did not want Ron getting hurt of the fact that she would rather communicate with him then Ron. It would have caused a rift between them. Charlie very much wanted to avoid that. He had asked for Hermione’s hand because it had seemed the natural thing to do. He knew he was not getting any younger and they got on well. Now though he knew someone’s feeling were going to be hurt regardless.

Charlie was so lost to his musings he had no idea everyone was still waiting for an explanation. It was not until he heard a slight cough that he finally came back to himself. Looking around he realized everyone’s gaze was focused upon him. This made him excitingly uncomfortable. He did not like being the center of attention.

“Well who is it from?” Came Ron’s impatient voice from down the way. “We are all on pins and needles here wondering what has you so shocked.” His brother said snidely. “Ron!” Mrs. Weasley chastised her son for his rudeness.

“Sorry.” Ron just grumbled halfheartedly, in no way meaning his apology. Charlie chose to ignore his brother for them moment. Instead focusing on answering the other question.

“After this law passed, I recently decided that it is time I got married. So, I wrote and asked someone I know if I could court her. This is her response. “Charlie waited with bated breath. Hoping against hope that no one would ask him who the woman was, he knew that hope would be a wasted effort though with this family though. “Who is the lucky girl son?” His father asked.

Charlie gulped, steeling himself for the reckoning that was about to commence. _Might as well get this over with. I just hope no one tries to hex me._ Taking a deep breath then slowly releasing it. He spoke out in a clear strong voice.

“Hermione Granger.” There seemed to be a pause of quiet. That was the calm before the storm though because in the next seconds shit hit the fan so the muggle saying goes.

“What!” Shrieked Ron

“Your joking.” Bill said at the same time a look of complete and utter shock on his clawed-up face.

“Yes, I am going to finally have her as a sister.” Spoke up Ginny happily.

“Well done son.” Arthur beamed at him proudly.

The only ones who did not speak were surprisingly Molly, George, Fleur, and Percy. Unsurprisingly Dean and Robert did not have much to say about this topic because either they did not know what to say or had nothing to say about the matter at all.

“How dare you,” came Ron’s hissing voice full of anger and betrayal. “Why would she except your suit and not mine? I asked for her hand first. Figures that bushy haired little twat would pick someone as boring as her.” Ron hissed nastily.

“Ron!” Mrs. And Mr. Weasley said simulations but outraged at his language and scandalized that he would say such a thing about someone he supposedly cared about.

Charlie on the other hand reacted before he could even thing about what he was doing. He had his wand pointed at his brother a silencing hex making his mouth click together audibly.

“Don’t you ever speak of her that way in front of me again. Do you hear?” Charlie roared thunderously. He had never been this angry at anyone before. Not even the twins. He was furious now though. Hermione did not deserve to be spoken about in such a manner and he was going to make sure it did not happen again. It was time Ron had some truth thrown at him whether he like it or not did not matter much to Charlie at the moment.

“She not only saved your sorry ass in school more times than we can count, but she saved Snape and the wizarding world as well. Hermione deserves nothing but your respect. If you cannot or will not give it then you need to shut it. You little brother are just angry because she will not stop rejecting your advances. He stated nastily. Watching with slight satisfaction as Ron face went pale then red with embarrassment as Charlie aired his dirty laundry in front of the whole family. “How many times now has she rejected you? After every one of your affairs ended you thought she would be there to pick up the pieces. Every time she told you no, she was not interested in dating you. You are the one that keeps crawling back to her on hands and knees. Hermione is too smart for your crap. I know she has told you as much because we have been writing to each other since her fourth year.” He stated with smug satisfaction as he watched Ron’s whole-body droop with defeat.

“That long you guys have been corresponding, why did she or you never tell me?” Ron whispered in a small, broken voice. Charlie had ended the hex after he had started talking. Without another word Ron spun from the table and marched off without a by or leave. Once he was gone Charlie collapsed back into his chair from sheer emotional exhaustion. It had taken a lot out of him to admit all that to Ron and everyone else.

So, focused on his thought that he almost had a violent reaction when someone in the room started clapping. It was no surprise though to find out it was George. He had been quite throughout most of lunch not joining in much of the conversations, just sitting and observing. Now though he was taking an active part like the good old day of him and Fred.

“That was bloody brilliant mate, finally someone put Ronniekins in his place.” Charlie flushed red at his praise, Molly glared daggers at her son, everyone else either looked god smacked or uncomfortable after the show down.

Charlie thought this would be a good time to grab his letter and escape from the awkward lunch this had turned into. He did just that escaping to his room to go over the letter she had sent once more. Apparently, he was going to have competition for her hand. He was not sure this other person was because she did not say but it made no difference to him. Charlie knew he would win. It would have to take someone stronger than him to get this girls affection and who could be stronger than someone who wrangled dragons for a living.

Charlie grinned down at the letter. So, the little witch wanted to date. He would give her a date she would never forget. Moving to his hawk Theodore he wrote a message and told Hermione he would be taking her on a date this coming Saturday, he informed her of what to wear so she would be prepared. Charlie grinned when he thought of how surprised she would be. 

_Watch out Hermione by the end of all this you will be mine._ Charlie thought to himself confidently. He knew he was good looking, and most women loved that he tamed dragons. They figured if he could handle such a wild beast then he would have no problem with taming them in bed. He would not lie though for although he did not love Hermione, he did feel affection and a kinship with her because of the bond she shared with his family. He hoped someday it would grow into love. After all is that not how many loves stories went? Why should theirs be any different?


	4. Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione goes out with Snape.  
> It is wonderful magical and amazing.  
> Nothing like she expected.  
> Could she be falling for Snape or is Weasley the safer option?

Chapter 4

Luna and Ginny sat at the table in Hogsmeade. They had been discussing current events while waiting for Hermione to show up. Luna had the day off from her fathers’ paper, and Ginny was working as a secretary for a potion company.

“So, Hermione has my brother Charlie as a contender for her hand. I wonder who else is on her list?” Ginny said out loud to Luna. She could not help the curiosity of who else Hermione might pick. She knew her best friend was quite picky, so no one she could think of would fit the bill.

“It would have to be someone that can keep her intellectually challenged,” Luna said in her dreamy voice. “Someone that had the same interest as her, and there is only three people I could think of that would match.” Luna took a sip of her drink. Ginny opened her mouth to ask who Luna suspected the people were; just then, though, the Hogsmeade door flew open, and Hermione came in from the damp cold and rain. She seemed to look around, and upon spotting the two other women, her face lit up as she strolled over then plunked in the seat.

“Evening ladies, what are we discussing and having to drink?” Hermione grinned at each woman. She was thrilled that they could come together every week to have a drink and chat.

“We were discussing your love life,” Luna answered bluntly. Ginny hissed at her friend to be quiet. Hermione looked from one woman to the other then proceeded to bust out laughing. “What love life? I did I miss something?” Hermione laughed good-naturedly at her friend's embarrassed faces. She did not want to discuss the contracts that she was pursuing, one because Ginny’s brother was one of them. She did not wish to traumatize the poor girl, and two because the other was Snape, which she knew would make both girls squeak out. Hermione thought a change of subject was in order, so she focused on Ginny instead.

“So, Dean, huh? How is that going?” As Hermione’s light brown eyes fell upon Ginny, she noticed the other girl flush bright red. _What is this? There definitely must be something there if she is blushing so hard._ Hermione crowed gleefully in her head. Thankful that the topic had moved on from her pathetic love life to Ginny’s now.

Ginny and Harry had tried dating once out of Hogwarts, but woefully it had crashed and burned some months later. There had been an epic row between them over Ginny’s jealousy, and Harry never has time for her because of work that they had parted way’s not so abaculi. Molly still asked Hermione about Harry is wellbeing sometimes, but never when Ginny was with earshot. It had hurt Ginny deeply when two months after they had broken up, he had started dating Anastasia and then, three months after that, married her. Hermione had, had to console Ginny for quite some time over that. It took a lot of ice cream, railing about men, and cheesy romance movies to help her move on.

“I don’t know, Hermione; I cannot say if it will go anywhere or not. He is good to me, but I just do not feel that spark that I did with others.” Ginny was always careful not to mention Harry’s name when they discussed guys. Hermione took this that she still was not over Harry in a big way but did not wish to upset her friend by saying so.

Finally, Hermione looked over at Luna, who seemed to be lost in thought or a daydream she was not too sure which. “Luna, is everything going well with you recently?” Luna’s big blue eyes focused on her friend's face for a moment. They seemed to glaze over once more into whatever dreamland she appeared to live in daily. Hermione could never understand how one did that and got by in life, but to each their own, she supposed.

“Oh, everything is fine. I have been helping father with his paper and trying to hunt down the elusive Hapnapper that seems to live in our wall and only come out at night. After she said, this Ginny leaned over to Hermione and whispered in her ear. 

“What is Hapnapper?” The baffled look on the ginger girl's face was priceless and almost cause Hermione to choke on the drink she had just taken a sip of. Hermione leaned over and whispered back. “I have no idea.” Both girls giggled quietly. After that, they all ordered drinks and sat around chatting. They spent most of the night dancing, drinking, and having fun. They did not discuss anything of importance because it would mean talking about problems that none of them wished to discuss.

When midnight came, Hermione finally flood back to her home. She barely managed to strip out of her clothes before she crashed and fell asleep. The last conscious thought Hermione had too wondered what her date with Professor Snape and Charlie would be like. She just hoped one of them would give her an excellent snog because she could use one. With that, Hermione was out like a light. Her dreams were filled with a bed and a dark, sexy voice telling her what he wanted and expected her to do. Hermione was in the throes of ecstasy with hands and lips and a darks smoky voice. She never got to finish it, though, because her wand began buzzing, letting her know it was time to get up and get ready for work.

Hermione rolled over and groaned. She clutched her head from a terrible hangover from the night of drinking. Stumbling out of bed, she went to her bathroom and grabbed a hangover potion. Once downed, she felt much better. Hermione headed into the shower and shut the door. Turning on the hot spray, she then stepped into the refreshing water. Closing her eyes, she allowed the water to wash away her cares and the filth from the other night. She could feel her muscles relax. Today was the day she would be going out with Severus Snape after work. Once done with her shower and wrapped in a towel, Hermione walked to her wardrobe then selected an outfit to go under her robes.

Hermione selected a black skirt and a light purple blouse with nude leggings and black flats. She wanted something she could be comfortable in a while working then change out of quickly when it was time for her date with Severus. Hermione was not sure where he was taking her the last note he had sent told her to wear something practical but nice looking.

Hermione stirred a potion she was currently working on it. While doing so, Hermione thought back on past Professor Snape. The crush she had on him during her school days had not seemed to disappear. The man could still make her wet just with a few well-versed words. Hermione wondered if he was still as snarky as he had been before the war. The did not run in the same circles, and when they met up at potion conferences mostly, they would greet each other, chat for a bit, then go their separate ways. Hermione would not lie; she enjoyed the conversations and debates they would have over potions but was that something to base a marriage on. There she was not so sure.

Hours went by, and finally, the timer she set to get ready for her date went off. Thankfully, she had finished the potion and was just cleaning up now. Hermione waved her wand to finish the rest of the cleaning. She preferred to do it by hand, so nothing would react badly with her magic just to be on the safe side, but today she did not have time to worry about it.

Hermione hurried up the stairs to get ready. She changed her shoes and put long pants on because she did not know if they were going to be outside or indoors. At a quarter past six, all of a sudden, there was a knock at her door. Throwing her hair up into a tight bun, she applied some lip gloss on and mascara then made her way to the door to answer it. 

Hermione opened it to see Severus standing there in a black button-down shirt and grey slacks. His hair was pulled back into a queue at the nape of his neck.

The last few years had been much kinder to him. He had filled out considerably, and though he would never be fat, he looked fit for his age.

Severus took in Hermione as well. The once unruly hair had been tamed once she left school. It was no longer a mass of frizz but now laid down her back in a cascade of thick curls. Curls that Severus would very much like to bury his fingers into and tug on while she rode him to her climax.

Severus had to give himself a mental slap to get his mind out of the dirty place it had traveled too. He took in the rest of her features and noticed that she wore a slight hint of makeup but nothing overt. He was thankful for that. Most women slapped it on and looked God awful. Not Hermione thought she was so natural and beautiful just the way she was. Severus realized she was starting to give him a peculiar look, and he realized he had been silent for too long. It was beginning to make her fidget.

“I am sorry, Hermione, for my overlong silence. Your beauty simply took my breath away.” Severus bowed, as he straightened once more, Severus took her hand in his and placed a kiss on the back of it.

Hermione had never had someone be so gallant with her. It was new, and it made her heart flutter. She would never have guessed that Severus would be that type. _I cannot wait to find out where he is taking us._ Hermione spoke this out load as she tucked her arm into Snape’s.

Severus turned to grin at her giving her a conspirator’s wink. “I would ruin the surprise if I told you.” The couple walked a little way and apparated to their destination. When they landed, it was upon a grassy hill. Hermione stared in amazement at the sight before her. Music was playing, people laughing, and the smell of delicious food filled the air. Hermione looked over to the man standing next to her. She had no words. Never in a million lifetimes would she have ever pictured Severus Snape, Potions Master, and teacher, Bat of the dungeons. Taking her to a fair of all places.

Joy welled up in Hermione at the sight and sounds. She had not been to a fair since she was ten years old. Before her Hogwarts letter came to change her life for ever. When Hermione turned in excitement to Professor Snape, she saw a gentle smile playing at the corners of his lips. He quickly hid it when he noticed she was looking at him. “I take it you approve?” He smirked.

Hermione clapped her hands in excitement. “Oh, yes, Severus, I very much approve.” She then grabbed his dragging him after her down the hill. Luckily, Snape’s legs were exceedingly long, so he did not have to try too hard to keep up with her much shorter legs. Severus watched Hermione’s face light up with delight, the closer they came to the fair. Severus had never been to one, not even as a child. His father was a drunk and always spent their money on liquor, and his mother had not given two licks about his wellbeing most of the time as it was. Severus had watched as other families with kids got to go, but he was never invited. He had convinced himself after a while that it probably was not as fun as everyone made it out to be. He always had secretly wanted to go, though. When he found out one was close by, Severus figured it was the perfect opportunity to go. He knew Hermione would love it as well.

When they came to the ticket booth, Severus purchased the full package. He wanted Hermione to enjoy as much of the experience as possible. Once they had their tickets in hand, Severus asked her what she wanted to do first.

"I would love some of that delicious food." Severus almost laughed out loud when he heard her stomach growl in agreement. "My lady is hungry. I take it?" He purred salaciously to her while steering her toward the food vendors. "I will personally see to it that you get anything you desire." His voice washed over her in seductive waves making her insides melt at the tone.

 _Can I have just you?_ Her mind screamed. She heard Severus chuckled a rich deep dark sound that sent tingles all over her body at hearing it. "I am sure we can find something to whet your appetite." He purred once more, standing close to her back in line to get a hotdog on a stick dipped in batter. 

Hermione almost groaned out loud. It took all her strength and determination not to rub her thighs together wantonly. Severus moved up in front of her, and Hermione got the chance to view his profile without his notice. Once they got to the front window, Severus ordered what Hermione requested and the things he wanted. The lady at the window looked like something out of a bad vampire movie. She had black hair with a pink streak and purple lipstick. Hermione watched as the truck lady began to flirt with Severus, batting her eyelashes at him and asking if he would like anything else. Severus, for his part, tried to sound as uninterested as possible, but the lady did not seem to take the hint. She just kept at it. Asking if he wanted anything extra, it was beginning to make Hermione nauseous Severus said no or tried to reach for their food.

Hermione became angry watching this twit, trying to take her potential man. Hermione walked up behind him, then wrapped her arms around his waist. She then picked out from behind his back and asked in the most innocent voice she could muster.

“Baby, is our food ready? I feel starved. I can’t wait to go on the rides with you so we can get some alone time.” Hermione could feel Severus stiffen slightly; she could not see his face, but she was sure that he most likely had to be blushing. Severus indeed was flushing

The lady got a pinched, sour look upon her face seeing the pretty young woman that had pressed up against this good-looking man’s back. This man was the man of her dreams. He reminded her of something from one of the dark romance books she always read. _Damn._ She thought. _It is not fair. His voice is like sin; he is tall and dark with long black hair. Yes, he is not the most handsome man ever, but his eyes are black as pitch, and he could make a woman melt with that voice and those hands I am sure of it. Why does she get to have someone like him, and I do not? What has she got that I have not got?_

As the woman at the food truck pondered this, Severus and Hermione took their food then moved off to sit down. Once they were far enough away, Hermione broke down laughing. Severus just smirked.

“Did you see her face when I came up and hugged you from behind? I thought she would spit in my food; she looked so mad.” Hermione laughed out loud while gazing up at her date. Hermione continued to laugh silently until she almost choked on her laughter at the words Severus spoke softly next to her. She was not sure if he attempted to say it low enough for her not to hear but hear it, she did.

“It took me by surprise your arms around me, but once the entail shock wore off, I did not mind so much. “Hermione glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He seemed to be staring off into the distance though instead of looking at her.

Hermione contemplated this man. She had known him since she had come to the school at eleven years old. He had been her teacher and then Order of the Phoenix member. He had been Headmaster for a year, one that she could admit she was thankful not to have attended. Except for the occasional potions conference, she had did not know this man that well. Hermione decided now would be as good a time as any to change that fact. She mulled it over for a bit, then though of the most obvious question that came to her mind.

“Severus, why are you pursuing a contract with me?” She watched with no small amount of amusement as his head whipped back around to gaze at her in shock. He had not been expecting a question along those lines.

Severus shifted uncomfortably while taking a bit of his hotdog to give him a moment to think over what to tell her. Even in his limited experience relationship, one did not tend to blurt out. I love you on the first date. It was just not proper.

_How do I tell her enough but not give away everything? I do not want her to know I love her yet. I also do not want her to reject my suite because she thinks I do not care enough._ Severus chewed his food slowly to give himself some extra time before answering. Hermione seemed to be waiting until he finished. She appeared in no hurry to get her question answer. She neither looked impatient nor acted as such. He could not be more grateful. She seemed curious, nothing more.

Finally, he settled on discretion was a better part of valor. Tell some of the truth was better than telling Hermione none at all; the rest could come later once they wed. Swallowing the bite, he took he opened his mouth to answer his deep baritone voice is hitting a note that Severus had never even known he could. Clearing his throat, Severus tried again.

“I have to admit that in the past few years, I have come to respect and admire you.” There he had said it. The closest thing he could to saying I am in love with you. Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him as if to say. _Do go on, that cannot be all._ Sighing inwardly, he should have known a quick answer would not satisfy or placate her curious mind.

“I requested your suite because I know you, and I would be compatible. We both have an intellect that surpasses most; also, I am not getting any younger. I want to settle down, raise a family. I wish to do it with someone I know I could have an enjoyable conversation with someone I know I could not get tired of being around after a long time. Someone who could keep me on my toes in arguments and debates.”

Hermione, for her part, tried to keep a straight face while he talked. She swore if she did not know any better, she would almost think he was attempting to be romantic. For Snape, Hermione supposed it could be his way after all. He was not the flower and heart type of guy, which suited her fine because she was not the flower and heart type of girl. Hermione needs someone who enjoyed the same things she did. After they finished their food Hermione informed Severus that she wanted to go on the Farris wheel, then the love boat. “Or should we go on a thrill ride first?” Hermione looked so excited that she began to pounce on the balls of her feet from her over-exuberance. Severus watched her and could not help being reminded of a puppy. He was thankful she did not attempt to pee on his leg. Never would he say this to her, though, because even he who had never been particularly good at dating knew the night would end before it began.

“How about since we finished eating, let’s do a low to moderate ride and save the thrill rides for before we leave so we do not end up feeling sick.” Severus tried to keep the snarkiness out of his voice, not to offend her. Hermione, on the other hand, did not seem to even notice, to over excited to try everything.

“Alright, love boat, it is then. “Hermione tugged on his arm to propel him in the direction she wanted them to go. Severus followed willingly behind her. If it meant getting to be alone with her in a romantic setting, he would not complain.

When they arrived at the ride it thankfully, there had not been to many people waiting. It took them no time to climb into the ride. Severus did get slightly annoyed when the over-eager attendant would not stop explaining things. Severus finally lost his patience.

“I think I speak for both of us when I say we are not complete idiots and can ride a ride like this without perishing. If one of us does end up dying, then I promise you it will be on our heads, not yours. Now may we go please before this park closes?”

Severus watched with no small amount of satisfaction at the red hue the attendant face turned as she pulled the lever to send them on their way. As it pulled out, Severus could hear her under her breath mutter the word git. It did not bother him, though, because he was used to it.

As they drove off, he heard a soft sound next to him. Looking over in the direction it was coming from, he quickly realized the noise had been coming from Hermione. She seemed to be turning different colors.

“Hermione, are you quite, alright?” Severus inquire, worried because she seemed to be not breathing.

All of a sudden, a burst of sound issued forth from her, and he quickly realized she had been laughing. Severus quirked an eyebrow at her. Once she managed to get her laughing under control, she explained what she had found so funny.

“Did you see the look on that attendants face when you told her to can it. She looked like she would have loved nothing more than to send our car off the tracks. “

Severus smirked at her words. “I do not doubt that she would if she could, but I did not survive a wizarding war to be done in by a carnival twit.”

After that, they sat back and enjoyed the ride. When they were halfway through it, Hermione felt so comfortable next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder. Severus smiled down at her. A sense of peace washed over it as they glided along. When the ride ended, both exited then went on to others.

By the end of the date, Severus had won her two stuffed animals without the help of magic. One looked to be a plushy unicorn, and another looked a miniature version of him suspiciously without the mouth and more enormous eyes. They rode every ride, and Severus swore he would never go on the Tilt. A. Whirl again, it felt worse than apperating. Hermione laughed with joy after every ride and game.

By the end of the night, as the fair shut down, he could tell she had been getting weary. Once they were far enough away from muggles, Severus wrapped her up in his arms and apparated them to her place.

Hermione tried to stifle a yawn as they walked up the drive to her house. She unwarded the property, then turned to him and asked if he wished to stay for a nightcap.

Severus smiled down at her warmly. “I would love nothing more, Hermione, but I fear that if I stayed. I would be a little more than tempted to further things and, unfortunately, as lovely as this night has been. I do not think you are ready for that.”

He watched her eyes go wide at his non to subtle hint that he wanted to bed her. Hermione’s eyes crinkled at the corner in humor. Severus wondered what she found funny. He did not have to wait long to find out because she reassured him that she had not been laughing at him.

“I never thought I would hear the day that Professor Severus Snape, Master pioneer and all-around scary bat of the dungeon. Would want to shag little book warm, know it all Hermione Granger.” She said blithely.

Severus stared down at her in amazement. _Did this witch not know how lovely she was? Had no one ever told her before? No, of course not when you have a friend such as Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley._ Severus felt it would be his duty as her potential husband to debase her of that misunderstanding. Stepping every closer to her, so there were a mere scant few centimeters between them, Severus heard her breath hitch at his proximity.

“Hermione, I find you very desirable, and I am sure there are many men out there that feel the same way I do but are too intimidated to say so. You witch are lovely in your entirety.” Leaning down, he whispered this against her mouth, his lips brushing hers in the briefest kiss before pulling back and speaking again.

“When I win your hand, thereby becoming your husband, I will not hesitate to show you how much I desire you daily. In every manner.” His black eyes gleamed down at her with a fire she had never seen in anyone’s eyes when looking upon her. Hermione felt her knees go week at the low, smooth quality of his voice and words. She felt a desire pool in her lower abdomen then stay there.

No man had ever claimed to want her other than Ronald. He only did that when he had been dumped and was looking for a hookup. Severus looked down at her one of his hands came to rest under her chin, tilting her face upwards so she could stare directly into her eyes as he spoke.

“Hermione, I do not lie; I do not need to use deception anymore in my everyday life. I am not a nice man or a good man, but I believe in telling the truth. I am going to leave you with some food for thought. Know this that when I win your hand. And I will make no mistake. When we are married, I will claim you and your delectable little body as my own all night and every night to come. You will never go a day without knowing you are desired and wanted by me.” With those words, Severus Snape placed a firm but chaste kiss against her lips before turning and apperating away, leaving poor Hermione panting and reeling on the doorstep.

_Damn, that man left my knickers soaked, and I flushed like a schoolgirl with her first crush. Oh, that voice of his is sin in itself. I can only imagine what he would sound like while making love to me. Oh, Merlin, did I think that about_ my e _x-professor? I need to get laid fast, or I will internally combust from heat._

Hermione moved into the house on shaky legs heading straight to bed in the hopes that she would have pleasant dreams of her date with Severus. Tomorrow would be her date with Charlie Weasley. She could only hope that it would be as exciting as today had been.

Quickly falling asleep, she did dream, but the dreams were erotic. In them, she could not see who spoke to her only that they had pale hands and were saying the filthiest things imaginable. Her dream lover took her in all manners of ways making her orgasm repeatedly. No matter how much she begged, the man was relentless, telling her she could reach one more time.


	5. Date with Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione goes on her date with Charlie next. Are there sparks? Is he the one that will win her hand.  
> What about Severus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments.  
> I admit this last week has been a trying one with kids going back to school and everything else going on.  
> I am trying to keep up with the chapters every few days.  
> Thank you for enjoying.  
> As always stay safe and happy.

Chapter 5

When Hermione finally woke up, she felt almost as tired as when she went to sleep. Thankfully, it was the weekend so she could have a lie in for a while longer. Drifting off once more this time luckily her dreams were not deep so she slept better and woke up refreshed.

Hermione looked at the time seeing that it only read 11 am Hermione thought it best to get up and start her day. Charlie had not said what time he would be by to pick her up. She would rather be prepared than caught off guard. She quickly took a shower than stepped out to dry her hair with a spell. Rolling it up into a bun she slipped some mascara on and lip gloss. Think that she looked good enough and that she really need not impress anyone.

As soon as she put on the finishing touches Hermione felt her wards ping grabbing her wand, she took them down for a second so the person could step through and knock. A few second later she threw open the door to Charlie. She ran to hug him as he opened his arms to her as well.

“Oh, Charlie I have missed you so much. How are you? How is the family?”

Charlie than proceeded to fill her in on all the goings on of him and everyone else in the Weasley family. Even though he knew she saw Ginny regularly he still told her everything he could.

“Ron is still Ron and forever being a prat. Even Percy had to take him to task a few times recently for his behavior and Percy is the biggest prat of all.”

They both laughed heartily at that. Percy had mellowed out some since school but not as much as he should. He still walked around with the preverbal stick up his rear-end.

After a bit of chatting they decided it would be time to leave for their date. Charlie laid her arm over his then side Apparated them to their destination. Once Hermione retained her baring’s she stared at their surroundings in shock.

“Charlie are we were I think we are?” Her voice could not contain her excitement even if she wanted to. She began to bounce on the balls of her feet almost vibrating with her thirst for the unknown before her.

Charlie felt himself swell with pride as he watched the lovely witch staring around her in awe and excitement. _I would like to see Snape top this if he can.”_ Charlie had apparated them to a dragon sanctuary not far from his home. It housed rescued baby dragons and eggs who would go to different countries once hatched. He had timed it perfectly because there was about to be a new batch of eggs due today to hatch and he wanted Hermione to get to witness this one. The eggs were from a very rare dragon species that had almost been on the brink of extinction but his team had saved the eggs when the momma dragon decided she did not wish to care for them many more.

Charlie handed her a pass so she could enter without any issue they then went to the room were the eggs lay. As Charlie and Hermione walked in one of his team came running over to him.

“Charles you are just in time.” Trinity Rothgood stated a little breathlessly. “One of the eggs began to move not an hour ago.” Trinity was a tall curvy dark-skinned girl with bright orange hair and purple colored lips. She wore metal earrings all the way to the tips of her ears and she had a figure that would make most men cry. Hermione blinked at the other woman. She did not understand how Charlie could want to have a marriage contract with someone like her when he worked with someone like Trinity. Once the other woman had left after filling Charlie in on the current events.

“Wow she is lovely.” Hermione whispered so that the other caretaker could not hear her words. Charlie turned to her his grin playful and teasing.

“Her girlfriend thinks so too if I am not mistaken.” He watched Hermione’s eyes go wide as his words sunk in. Her mouth dropped open slightly in shock, Charlie had to look away because his pants suddenly became tight as an image of those lips wrapped around him bringing him pleasure popped into his mind. He desperately wanted to adjust himself as the image took root and began to play continuously in his head.

_Stop thinking like that man, we are in a dragon sanctuary for Merlin sake. Stop thinking lewd thoughts and just get on with the date._ Clearing his throat, he directed her to the eggs with a flourish of his hand. Hermione moved in front of him Charlie took that opportunity to check out her back side as she walked ahead of him. He had to admit that her rear in the jeans she wore were very becoming. As they came to the room with the Hermione looked inquiringly at the eggs. She had never heard of a dragon laying eggs the color of black with what looked like a blue swirl around it. She looked over to Charlie in question.

“What kind of dragons might these be? I have never heard or seen such eggs before in any book. Are these a new species? Her whiskey brown eyes lighting up with excitement at the prospect of seeing something new and unfounded.

Charlie shook his head at her, not only the fact that she loved to absorb any kind of knowledge that she could but also the fact that this kind is not new but very, very old.

“No these are Blue tailed Frisalbacks.” He watched her spin around in surprised at hearing this. “There are only seventy-five in the world left. And I get to see them hatch.” He nodded at her watching her face go from shock to pure excitement at the thought of seeing something so amazing.

Just then one of the eggs began moving again and Charlie turned her back around to watch what would happen next. While she focused on the babies, he focused on her and the smell of her hair, the slop of her neck the flush of her skin.

Hermione could not believe her eyes as the little eggs began to hatch, then another one began to move and after a few minutes she saw a crack come through the egg than a tiny little nose peaked through. Hermione now knew why Charlie loved this job so much. The thought of seeing something so miraculous

left you with a sense of wonder as if every day were Christmas.

Hermione did not flinch when she felt a large hand settle on her hip she was to focused on the hatching. It was not until she felt his thumb moving against her hip in small circles that she registered what he was trying to do. Hermione glanced over to him with an inquiring look he only smiled softly while continuing to gaze at the eggs as if nothing were amiss.

Choosing to ignore the hand she went back to focusing on the miracle in front of her. Suddenly one of the eggs broke open to reveal a tiny baby Blue tailed Fisalback lay there making chirping noises. She could not help awing over how cute it looked.

“Oh, Charlie thank you this is amazing.” They stayed to watch two more eggs hatch before he informed her that he had reservations at a restaurant for them at one for lunch. Quickly leaving Charlie apparated them away once they were clear of the building and at an apperating point.

When they landing Hermione stared in surprise at the restaurant they appeared in front of, it had always been one she wanted to try but never could afford. Lorient’s Bistro sign stared up at her.

Charlie escorted her inside and the waitress quickly came over to greet them. “Charlie oh it is so good to see you.” The tall blond woman with a slim figure beamed at the ginger man happily. Hermione had to wonder why if he was surrounded by all of these beautiful woman why he had not married yet?

“Would you like your usual table?” Charlie nodded than introduced Hermione to the hostess. “Patty I would like you to meet Hermione Granger, Hermione meet Patty Lorient.” Charlie smiled casually at both woman. He watched Patty’s eyes turn wide with shock. “Oh, my Merlin not the Hermione Granger that helped take down the dark lord?” Charlie nodded. Hermione was having an equal reaction to Charlie telling her that this was Lorient.

“Are you the one that owns this restaurant?” Hermione spoke in awe thinking this witch is so young to own a business as classy as this. The other witch laughed sweetly. Yes, I am.” Patty eventually left the couple so they could have an enjoyable lunch for two privately. Charlie had the best seat in the house apparently because he is in good standing with the owner. They sat in a private booth that was reserved for the owner and special guests on the second floor of the building far enough away from people that could not be gawked at but close enough to see the going on in the restaurant. Hermione loved it. The food tasted delicious and the company felt comfortable and relaxed. They did not talk about a hard-core pressing issues just idle chit chat but Hermione felt alright with that.

After another hours they then apparated back to her home. Charlie pressed a gently kiss to her cheek. “I had a wonderful time today Hermione.” He smiled down at her. I hope you give me suite some serious consideration. I think we would do very well together.” Hermione smiled shyly while nodding.

“I enjoyed today very much as well. I have never been wooed before and I have to admit it is new for me to go on such excursions.”

Charlie chuckled at her admittance. “Well than I will woo you until you choose me.” He then leaned down while tilting her face up to meet his gaze. “You will choose me Hermione I have no doubt.” His breath puffed against her lips hotly. All Hermione could think was. _He is going to kiss me, is he the one I keep dreaming about. The voice in my dream is familiar maybe it is him._

Charlie did not kiss her though the way she expected. Instead he pressed a chaste kiss to her lip _s_ than pulled away. She heard him chuckle when he saw her face of disappointment. “Do not look so disappointed Harms I will kiss you soon. This after all is only the first date. There are many more to come.” With that he bid her ado while she entered her place.

When Hermione walked inside, she had to briefly press herself against the door a hand on her chest trying to still the fluttering of it. Just than Crookshanks walked into the room and cocked his head at her meowing.

Hermione smiled at her familiar. “I do not know Crooks. I really like both of them. Charlie is charming, fun, and he makes me feel comfortable and safe. While on the other hand there is Snape. He is honest, intelligent, and sexy as sin, his voice alone could do things to a girl without trying. He is spontaneous and dear Merlin the man can cook.

“I have some time, I do not want to string either along to long but I want at least a few more dates before deciding. What do you think Crooks?” Her familiar meowed once more. Hermione nodded in agreement. Than Crooks meowed again to let her know she had something on the table for her. A gift it looked like. Hermione gasped with excitement. “Oh, why did you not say so!” With that she practically flew into the kitchen to see who it could be from.

There sure enough on her kitchen sat a basket. Hermione walked over than cast a few spells over it to make sure there were no jinxes or hexes placed upon it. The basket came out clean. She breathed a sigh of relief. She heart breathed a sigh of relief. She cooed to Arabella who sat on the perch near the basket.

“Did someone bring me a present sweetheart? Who could it have been?” Arabella trilled at her mistress softly. Puffing up slightly. Hermione laughed petting her owl gently before turning back to the package. She found a note slipped inside than began to read it.

“My dearest Hermione,

I am sending you this gift basket as a thank you for a wonderful time

the other night, it was lovely and so were you.

I hope you enjoy.

There is something in the basket for not just for you, but your familiar, and owl.

Sincerely,

Severus Snape


	6. Hermione's contemplation and her pets consideration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's in deep contemplation over both her wizards and what does Arabella have to do with the decision making? Will her pets help be what she needs to decide?  
> Read and find out.

Chapter 6

Hermione stared in wonder. He had sent her a gift. Hermione quickly pulled out all the items and nearly feel over when she saw a box of dark cordial chocolates, a bottle of expensive white wine Louise Jadot Carton bottle. She could not be more excited that he sent her not only expensive items but Muggle ones at that. She did not know how he knew her favorite chocolates or that she liked white wine but right now she did not care Hermione felt to exited and planned to have a nice hot soak with a glass of that wine and some chocolates later.

She dug through it and found a box of expensive owl treats for Arabella and a box of cat toys for Crookshanks. Hermione could not believe it. She reached in and pulled out a treat giving it to Arabella she than pulled a toy out and dropped it to Crooks who meowed his thanks before taking off with it.

Hermione wondered how to thank Severus he had not only sent her gifts her but her pets as well. His letter had not been facetious. He ceased to amaze her every time. Hermione went through the basket one more time to make sure that she had not missed anything. To her surprise she had. At the bottom lay a bottle of ever-changing bath bubbles. What ever mood you were in the bubble bath would change to that color and sent. She had always wanted to try it but never seemed to be able to get her hands on a bottle it always being sold out for its popularity.

Hermione giggled excitedly she could not wait to try out the bubbles now as well. Hermione grabbed Arabella writing a quick note to Severus as a thank you and to find out when he would like to go on another date again.

Arabella hooted at her mistress before flying out the window she had loved the treats the pale one had sent. They tasted yummy. Far yummier than the treats her mistress bought. This pale one really wanted to make eggs with her mistress if he sent such gifts to her.

Arabella winged her way to the pale mans home, once landing on the windowsill she pecked than waited. About five minutes went by before he came to the window dripping wet from what looked like a shower. He wore nothing but a towel around his waist and his skin glowed in the moon light. Arabella really wished she had a way to show her mistress what she saw right now because her mistress would be pleased that Arabella could be sure of. Arabella was not a coinsure of men but she firmly believe this man would make her mistress very happy. He had a long lean torso with a nice definition of muscle and a black strip of hair that traveled down under his towel. _He would make lot of eggs with my_ l _ady unlike the other one who sees her as nothing more than a conquest._

She could of course say none of this because she was not her mistresses familiar that title already belonged to the cat. Arabella hooted holding out the letter for the man to take. The pale one gently untied it than gave her a treat as a thank you. He told her to hold on so he could send back a response.

Severus red the letter than quickly throwing on a shirt and trousers he grabbed a piece of parchment to answer her inquiry. Scratching out a time and date he rolled it up and tied the letter up. Severus thanked the bird than let her fly out the window.

As Arabella winged back towards her owner, she tried to think up ways that she could encourage her mistress to pick the pale one and not the fiery one. An idea came to her, what if she got Crookshanks help and support. He could communicate with his owner and let her know who they preferred.

_Yes, this is exactly what I will do._

Arabella arrived a while later and held out the response for Hermione to take. She did excitedly took it and reading over the letter she squealed with excitement. Than shock at the contents. She felt a little concerned at the instructions. His letter read as follows

Hermione,

It would be my pleasure to set up another date with you.

2:00 PM Saturday would be good.

Please wear something protective and warm. Preferably leather if you can.

I will pick you up and we will leave from there to our destination.

Sincerely,

Severus Snape

While Hermione read over the letter taking it into the other room, she could not have known that at that current point in time Arabella and Crookshanks were conspiring together in the sitting room.

_Cat, can you hear me?_ Arabella had never really tired to converse with the cat because normally they were common enemies but for her mistress she would try.

Crookshanks lifted his head from where he lay to stare up at the owl. He had never spoke to her or her to him so he did not understand why she now seemed to be trying. Crookshanks blinked his large yellow eyes at the large bird in confusion before responding.

_Of course, I can hear you bird. For your information I am not a full cat I am half kneazle. What do you want?_ Crookshanks stood up than stretched than padded over to the owls perch. He had never been much interested in the thing till now. His owner had told him when she brought the thing home not to mess with her and he had listened because Crookshanks could not be called stupid and did not value loosing his nice comfy home not for anything, not even a stupid winged creature.

_Well excuse me for the mistake._ Arabella clicked her beak haughtily at the bottle brushed half kneazle. _Anyways, I wondered if you are aware of why mistress is getting so many letters lately?_ She would have smirked down at him if she could but unfortunately not having lips made that hard. So, she tried to put as much smugness in her voice as possibly.

Crookshanks just swished his tail in irritation. _Yes, I know why she is getting so many letters. She tells me everything anyways me being her familiar and all. I know you know why too because you deliver them for her so please just get to the point so I can go back to my nap._ Crookshanks hissed out to the bird on the perch. He was getting vexed with his creature. She seemed to have woken him up for some stupid questions apparently.

_Is that all you want to know then I am going back to sleep. You nosy, annoying pigeon._ Crookshanks turned to leave but Arabella’s cry of desperation stopped him.

_No please wait I am sorry, I need you to help me I cannot communicate with mistress about the one that is best for her. Please do you not care who she ends up with? Is it not important to you about her happiness?_ Arabella had begun to flap her wings in anxiousness trying to make the cat understand that this topic is detrimental to their futures as well as their owners. Crookshanks seemed to pause in his walking than turned back around to listen to the bird his head cocked sideways to let her know she had his attention.

_Hermione’s happiness is very important to me, why do you know something I do not?_ Arabella bobbed her head. _Continue tell me what you know or think you know._ Crookshanks padded back over his tail swishing with curiosity now.

Arabella did just as he asked, informing him of what she had sensed off each suitor for Hermione’s hand. When she finished, she waited worriedly that he might not help their mistress find her perfect match. Arabella knew it had to be the pale one it just had too. Fiery one felt more like a friend nothing romantic really but the pale one desired her, he wanted to please her. He would be the one to make her happy. Arabella just knew it!

_All right bird I will help in any way I can. Hermione does not always listen to me, she is a powerful witch and knows her own mind. I will try to make it known that you and I both like the pale, skinny one instead of the Weasley. If she asks me, and only if she asked me, I will give her my opinion._

Arabella hooted which in owl meant thank you. _That is all I ask. I would tell her myself but witches and wizards can only have one familiar at a time and you beat me to it._ She did not sound begrudging just excepting of the fact. Crookshanks nodded than headed back to the rug to sleep a little longer. He could not have timed it better because Hermione decided to come back in just a minute later. If she had seen them together, he did not know how she would react. It is probably safer not to find out.

Hermione flopped down in the chair a humph escaping her as she did. Crooks looked up at her pretending as if he had just woke up and meowed.

Hermione looked at her familiar smiling. “Oh, Crooks I am so excited, I am going on another date with Severus. The last one had been so much fun, I can only hope this one will be as well. I really like him. He is sexy, funny and I have had a crush on him since school. But then there is Charlie who is equally as fun, exciting, and adorable. I do not feel as attracted to him as I do Severus but I know he would be the safer bet out of the two and we would be good together. The only draw back is the Weasley family. I would be married into them.” She made a face at that thought. “Ginny and the rest I could deal with but Ron I do not think I could be in a family were I would have to see Ron all the time. It is bad enough when he shows up here drunk and thinking he can score!” Here she paused while trying not to let her temper get the best of her.

Hermione looked at her familiar and to both his and Arabella’s shock she asked the very question they had been discussing not moments ago. “Who would you guys choose for me if you can pick either of the two? Who do you think is the best candidate for my hand?” While she asked this, she leaned down to pick Crookshanks up to sent in her lap so she could pet him. Crooks gave Arabella a look as if to say. _That was faster than I expected._

 _Tell her!_ Arabella hooted at him.


	7. Second date and revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione comes to some realizations and the second date draws closer.  
> What has that darn owl done this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope all my readers are well. I am sorry it has taken me a bit to post a new chapter. I am in the middle of finishing one of my books that I am going to be sending out here soon on amazon and google play next month called When Desire Seduces Fear. So I have been working furiously on it.  
> I try to work on my other fun pieces as much as possible as well. I made this a little longer hopefully to make up for it.  
> Stay safe, and thank you for reading.

Chapter 7

Hermione looked up startled slightly by the squawking of her owl. She blinked over at Arabella. “My goodness what has gotten into you?”

Crookshanks purred than informed her that Arabella and he wanted to tell her that they thought the pale one would be the best for her, relationship wise. He seemed the most invested and looked as if he genuinely cared for her. _He is the best mate for you._ Crookshanks purred as his owner petted him in though.

Hermione looked at her pets, they seemed to really be on the side of Severus Snape. She does not think it had everything to do with the gift today either. Hermione’s next question she thought carefully of before asking so she could determine how much they knew about the two than she did.

“Why Severus and not Charlie? Both are good wizards and would take care of us very well do you not agree?” Crookshanks opened one gold eye to peak at her out of the corner of it.

_While both would take care of all of us. You want an equal not someone to take care of us. You do that on your own. While fiery one is interested in you, he seeks your hand only for his sake not yours. Pale one is in love with you and seeks your hand for your happiness not just his._ Crookshanks purred himself to sleep after that and Arabella seemed satisfied that now her mistress had been informed of the truth and could make a wiser decision from here on out. She too settled down for the night leaving a very flabbergasted, stunned Hermione Granger sitting on the couch staring into her fireplace absorbing all this new information.

When she went on her next date, she would have to test out her pets theory. They said Severus loves her and that Charlie only saw her as a conquest. She could not be sure why he thought that. Maybe it had something to do with Ron and he wanted to one up his brother by snatching her out from under his nose. Hermione would figure it out soon.

Deciding that now would not be a good time to dwell on such matters or it would end up driving her mad. She grabbed the bubble bath and wine than headed to the bathroom. Turing on the faucet to run the water she checked the temperature. Finding it decent she walked to the kitchen to grab a glass for her wine. Once that had been done, she walked in and poured a cap full of the bubbles. Nothing happened, she waited for another moment but still nothing. Sighing to herself she disrobed. Well that had been disappointing to say the least. Hermione stepped a toe into the water and then all at once color and suds erupted around her.

A squeal of delighted surprise issued from her. The colors were vibrant and beautiful. There were all sorts of orange. It looked as if the sun set had manifested in her bathtub. Hermione did not know what orange meant but she loved it.

Of course, she had not thought it would be that much different from muggle bubble bath other than the colors. Now she knew. Hermione told herself she would look up the color later but felt right now it would be great to soak, sip some wine and relax.

The bath when she slid into the water smell citrusy as if she had spilled orange juice into her tub it reminded her of the time, she went to a farm with her parents many years ago. It made her a little nostalgic of those happy carefree times. After a half hour she had to get out though before she became all prune like. She could not help wondering were Severus would take her next. _He said leather or something like it._ A picture of Severus dressed as a dominant BDSM person popped into her head at the thought of him in leather it almost made her cream herself. _If only._

“Well I guess I will find out soon.” She then tried to picture Charlie in that same outfit but it did nothing to her inside at all. There was no fluttering, there was no rapid heartbeat. She sighed.

“Maybe Arabella and Crookshanks are right. I promised myself though that I would put it to the test.” Hermione went to bed.

A week went by and as her date neared with Severus, Charlie seemed to be putting her off on another one. She understood that his dragons were important to him but this was important as well. She did not have forever to make a choice and so far as time went by, she felt the clock ticking down on her.

The date finally arrived for Severus it was set for tomorrow. Hermione went to store with Ginny so her friend could help her pick out an outfit. While there Hermione casually asked if Charlie had said anything to her about his and Hermione’s date. Ginny blinked at her for a moment before answering.

“He told me it had been fun and that you loved the dragon and restaurant, has he not owled you since?” Hermione shook her head than told Ginny she had owled him twice but received no response. Ginny thought this weird to because she knew Charlie was not that type of guy who dated and never messaged after. 

“I will ask him when I get home tonight.”

Hermione thanked her friend with a hug. They finished shopping Ginny helping to decided what to get and what not too. Hermione felt very happy with her purchases. She apparated to her house and was met with a surprise.

 _I guess Ginny wont be needing to ask why I haven’t heard from her brother. He is sitting on my doorstep waiting._ Hermione smiled at Charlie as she walked up. He held out a bouquet of flowers smiling sheepishly as he did.

“I am not sure why you have not answered my letters I figured if I messed up some how I would come and apologize in person.” Hermione gapped at him.

“I have not received any letters from you. I sent two and have not heard back from you until now.”

Hermione watched Charlie frown at hearing this. “Hermione, I swear I sent a response to both your missives with your owl. Did she maybe lose them or did she set them somewhere you did not see?”

 _Oh, that owl is in so much trouble._ Out loud she told him that she had been home each time and Arabella had not returned with any letter. Hermione watched Charlie’s face turn beat red with anger. “Are you telling me she lost my letters on purpose.” Hermione nodded.

Charlie felt disbelief over hearing this. He had never heard such a thing. “I did not even know owls could do such a thing. Why?” Hermione felt bad that he looked truly perplexed and miffed that they were being thwarted by an animal. Hermione thought maybe now would be a good to see how much Charlie really wanted to be with her for good.

“Charlie why are you courting me?” She asked as gently as she could so as to not hurt or upset him more that he already is. Her question seemed to surprise he slightly making his eyes grow wider.

“Because I like you and we have fun, together don’t we?” He looked at her expectantly hoping his answer would be enough. Hermione gazed at him fondly. She smiled than asked the question that she knew deep in her heart she already had the answer too. “What about love? Do you think you could love me Charlie? Don’t you want that? I know I do. I want someone to love me from the moment they get up to the moment they go to sleep. Could you love me really. I know we are friend and I would love to remain as such but if you feel you cannot love me someday, I do not want to lead you on.”

Charlie looked at her contemplatively he shook his head than reached out and pulled her to him in a hug. “I am sorry Hermione. You are right. I do love you but more as a little sister than a future wife. Can you forgive me?”

Hermione chuckled to him. “Charlie there is nothing to forgive you took a chance to see were this could go. I feel much the same way as you do. To me you are more a brother.” She looked down sheepishly at her toes then peeked up at him through her lashes.

Charlie grinned down at her happy that they had not ruined anything between them. They could remain friends and Charlie could see if there might be someone out there that made his blood heat up when he saw her.

“So, are you picking Snape than?” He teased gently bumping her with his shoulder. “Does he give you the tingles when you see or think of him?” Hermione knew Charlie teased her but she could not help flushing at it.

“I do not wish to discuss that, but I do have to get ready for a date with him soon. Thank you though for these they are beautiful.” She smiled brightly up at him to let him know there is no hard feelings. “I will also be having a talk with Arabella, she apparently wants Severus and I together and I believe she sabotaged your letters. Hermione frowned at thinking of her owl and what punishment she should in act on her for doing such a thing.

Charlie laughed. “I have to admit that is a first for me. Usually animals love me, but to have an owl conspire against me that one is new.”

“I will see you later than? We will have to go out to dinner some time as friends.” Charlie nodded then moved off waving apperating away a short time later. Hermione walked inside her home.

“Arabella.” She shouted her owl came swooping to her a few moments later landing on her arm. “You are in big trouble young lady.” Hermione gave her a glare to let her know that she was very displeased with the naughty bird. Arabella tried to snuggle up to her and rub her feathers against Hermione’s face. Hermione was having none of it though.

“For you purposely losing Charlie Weasley’s letter you get no owl treats for a week.” Arabella squawked in outrage. “No young lady, and you better behave after this and never do that again or I will ground you from flying for a week next understand?” Hermione spoke angerly while shaking her finger at her bird. Arabella had the good grace to hang her head in shame.

“Good, now that we have an understanding you may go.” With that Arabella went off to her perch to sulk after her mistresses scolding. She knew what she had done had been wrong but she honestly thought she was doing her mistress a favor. That had to count for something right? Apparently, her mistress did not think so, she now got no treats for a long time.

 _You should not have done that you know?_ Came the voice of the half kneazle as he gazed up at her from where, he sat swishing his tale back and forth. _Hermione is a fair mistress but she does not allow certain indiscretions b_ elieve _me. I once clawed up her favorite book because I could not find anything else to sharpen my claws on and I was banned from cat toys for a week. It was brutal. So do not take it so hard. She scolds because she loves you. If she did not, she would just send you to an owlery instead._ If Arabella did not know any better, she would swear the cat was trying to cheer her up. So, she showed her thanks by saying so.

_Thanks, Crookshanks I appreciate it. I thought I was helping but now I see it had been wrong of me to do something such as that. I appreciate you cheering me up though._

Crookshanks could only nod his head in return because just than Hermione came bounding in the room wearing a get up that neither had ever seen her in before. Both stared at her speechless. Well speechless for a familiar and an owl anyways. _What is she wearing?_ Arabella clicked her beak in outrage. Maybe siding with the pale one might have been a mistake after all.

Hermione walked in the room her hair pulled back into a ponytail, hooped dangly earing. She wore a black skintight top that looked shiny and a black leather jacket than grey jeans with knee high boots. Hermione had put on minimal make up per-usual. She really hoped Severus like the outfit she wore because this was not her normal thing.

Just than Hermione heard a noise she was not familiar with. It sounded like the roar of a dragon, looking out her window she grew even more perplexed as a motorcycle came charging down her street a rider on it that looked tall and sleek in all black leather. His helmet was the only thing that had color from what she could tell at this distance. It looked to be green snakes the closer he got the more details she could take in of him

She almost tripped and feel when he parked right outside of her home than removed his helmet. Sure, enough it was Severus on the motor bike and for one split second Hermione felt her heart stop as he swung of the machine.

She took him in feeling her heart race at seeing him in such a tight outfit that left nothing to the imagination. His pants were as tight as could be and his black leather jacket only came to the top of his pants, he wore a dark green shirt underneath and the finishing touch were his dragon hide riding boots.

Hermione would not call herself a swooner, nope not her. In this very moment though she felt close to doing just that as he strolled up to her door. Licking her suddenly dry lips she walked over to answer it.

When Severus eyes landed on her the look in them could only be described as unadulterated lust. “My don’t you look positively delicious Ms. Granger.” He purred in that all so sexy voice of his.

Hermione could almost feel her eyes cross with how hard her core pulsed at hearing him use those low dulcet tones of his and the words were not helping either. _Oh Godric, do not orgasm right here in your front door, I surely would never live it down if I did so._

He seemed not to notice anything amiss thought because he stuck his arm out gallantly to escort her towards the motor bike. “Shall we go my dear? I have a fun filled evening waiting and cannot wait to take you there.” He grinned down at her as they walked. All Hermione could do was stare up at him in fascination. She had to admit every new side of Severus she saw made her want to learn more about him. He was a surprise at every turn. _I do not think you will have a problem doing just that if I end up on the back of that bike with my arms wrapped around you.”_ She could not admit that out loud though.

When Severus smirked down at her, she almost had to kick herself because Hermione forgot he is an expert Legilimens. She was a bit surprised that he set her in front of him rather than in back once she swung up on the machine. Her toes did not even touch the ground that was how large the machine is compared to her small frame. Severus leaned over her placing both arms on the handlebars before whispering in her ear. “If anyone is going to get you there Hermione it will be I and not some machine between your legs.”

Before she could respond he had started the engine than they were off. His arms encircled her to keep her protected, his large body heat her back side. She shifted slightly to make herself more comfortable and tried not to blush when her backside came into contact with his front. She could feel his rigid length against her bottom and dear sweet cerci did he feel huge.

Hermione gulped softly. She prayed that what she felt had been padding in his trousers or that maybe his stuffed something down there to keep from chaffing against the leather. They zoomed through the streets flying by places, until he came to the destination he intended. Severus slowed the bike to a stop right near a cliff.

Hermione looked around a little bewildered as she did not know where, they were. He only helped her off the bike than led her towards some place that looked like a cabin. “I have a wonderful dinner planned for us I hope you will enjoy it.” Hermione tried not to hyperventilate as they grew closer. He was taking her to a remote seaside cabin.

 _He could ravage me here and no one would know. I Salazar’s sack I am not sure at this point if I would care._ Hermione glanced at him out of the corner of her eye but nearly became bowled over when a person appeared at the door. Hermione could only blink at what she was seeing.

“Its about time Severus we were wondering when you would show up with your date. I see you drove that retched machine again. Well my aren’t you pretty I would say you did well with this one and about time too. Maybe the stupid Ministry of magic might just be on to something if you can land a lovely witch such as her.”

Severus just seemed to roll his eyes as if her were used to hearing such thing. “Hermione Granger I would like to introduce you to Belfire my families retired house elf. When I became master, he did not want to retire but I informed him that I had no intention to stay and would be working at the school, also that my life would be very much in danger on a regular basis because of my spying. I did not wish him to end up with a horrible family should I die before I had an heir. He agreed than that maybe retirement would be best and we set up this cottage for him. He makes a lovely Ratatouille among other things.” Severus smiled gently and affectingly to the little house elf. “He is the closest thing I have to family and wished you too, to meet.”

Hermione forgot all about her thoughts a moment again as she realized that Severus Snape would never willingly put her in danger or take advantage of her. Her pets must be correct in his feelings for her if he had arranged for them to have a peaceful and lovely dinner at someone, he cared abouts home. She felt suddenly grateful that he had not read her thoughts or she would be extremely embarrassed once more. He escorted her inside but as she moved ahead of him, she almost swore his eyes dropped down to her arse before moving back up once more. Hermione could not help herself she just had to tease him a little so as she walked, she swinger her hips just a tad more.

Severus said nothing of her antics. He did not even acknowledge that she might be trying to mess with him. It was very hard not to though because all he wanted to do was place his hands on those hips and grind himself into her backside. Severus had sworn that he would be a perfect gentlemen to her though. He had heard her thoughts as they were getting on the bike and as they road here. It had been extremely hard not to inform her that no that there had been no padding to speak of between him and his leather. After that he threw up his occlumency shields so as to not hear anymore for her or it would be to hard not to skip dinner, find a hotel and prove to her how large and viral he really is.

He had promised Belfire though that tonight he would bring the woman he intended to court. After a short bit in the living area and Belfire showed her around the cottage. Severus removed her jacket than nearly choked on his own breath when he saw her shirt. It looked skintight and seemed to be missing a large chunk of it were a round hole lay instead. There looked to be so much creamy skin Severus had to actively keep himself from reaching out and touching her skin.

“I am terribly sorry I seem to be slightly under dressed for the occasion.” She glared over at Severus to let him know it was all his fault. “I was under the impression that we would be going somewhere were my leather outfit would be a normal thing.” Hermione looked over at the little elf apologetically. Belfire only laughed a raspy sound that sounded as if sandpaper were being scrapped over metal. It made Hermione shiver slightly and all the hair on her body stand up.

“Think nothing of it my lady, Severus wears this most the time when he comes to see me.” Belfire winked at her while pouring a tumbler of fire whiskey for Severus than asked Hermione what she desired.

 _Dear that is a loaded question, I desire many a thing. The man next time me on his back while I ride him. I house on a cliff such as this with lots of fat babies running around my feet, coming home to a husband every night who shags my brains out._ Hermione said out loud. “Wine please.”

“So, I have to ask, how are the suitors going?” Belfire asked conversationally. Severus deeply wanted to kick him for such an impertinent question but at the same time he had to admit he was just as curious but knew he could not ask. Hermione tilted her head to the side and smiled behind her glass of wine before taking a sip to prolong the suspense. She could almost feel Severus curiosity from where she sat. After swishing the wine than swallowing she decided that they had waited long enough.

“At this present moment I am down to one for my hand.” Belfire just blinked at her his large brown eyes looking for all the world as if she spoke another language suddenly. “He gave you up. You are so beautiful. Well he is definatly a fool than.” Belfire look to Severus than spoke with a hug grin on his face. “Well now that there is no competition for this lady, I expect to hear wedding bells and see children before I die.” Severus could only groan in embarrassment at his former house elf’s words.

Belfire than went into the kitchen to see about dinner and how it was coming. Which gave Severus and Hermione a few moments alone for them to talk privately. Severus started things off.

“I am sorry it ended between you and Charlie so soon.”

Hermione shook her head. “Don’t be, we both released we were better as friends any ways. There had just been no spark between use, and besides my pets were not on his side.” She grinned while looking away so he could not see her hidden smirk.

“I see, and your pets have a say in who you are with I take it?”

Hermione laughed lightly. “No but they do like to make their opinion known. Who I choose to be with is up to me and me alone.”

Severus could only nod in understanding at her feelings on this. He felt much the same way having served two masters most of his life. He watched her sip her wine before she announced that she would use the lavatory. Severus pointed her in the direction of the washroom than sat back with his whiskey. When she had emerged, Hermione wore a whole different outfit. Now in a pink dress and white heels Severus felt his pulse race all over again. She walked directly towards him and before he could say or do anything, he found himself with a beautiful witch plunked into his lap.

“Hermione!” He could not help groaning as she placed her thighs on either side of his hips. Her core sat right against his quickly stiffening member, he could feel her hear radiating off her and seeping through his leather pants.

“Severus do you want me?” She purred against his lips her a mere centimeter away from his, her golden eyes staring straight into his black ones with unabashed desire. All Severus could think was. _You have no idea how badly I want you. If Belfire were not hear I would have you now, contract or no contract._ All Severus could utter past his dry throat and lips was a, “yes.”

“Good.” She than slid off his lap and back onto the couch leaving Severus completely befuddled as to what just happened. Not a moment later Belfire walked back in and announced dinner is served.

Hermione shot up out of her seat than looked over at Severus as she began to walk to the dining area. “Wonderful I am starved.”

Severus really did not for one second think she was talking about food. Not with the way her eyes devoured him before turning back towards Belfire. Her hips swinging in that seductive way she had.

 _Fuck!_ Seemed the only think his brain suppled as a response to all that happened so quickly. Than a roguish grin spread across his face as he too got up. So, Hermione wanted to play huh, well you know the saying that little girls who played with fire were libel to get burned. She would burn all right, burn for his touch, his kiss, his cock. By the time he was done she would not only fall into his arms she would be agreeing to marry him faster than you could say potions.

_You are mine now little witch, you just don’t know it yet._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Hermione come together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to post. Things have been crazy. In the process of moving. Motherhood comes first, thank you for being patient with me. I finally have the newest chapter edited and ready to post.  
> Enjoy.

Chapter 8

When the dinner was over, Hermione and Severus thanked their host before leaving. Hermione changed back into her leather clothing than sat in front of Severus once more. As she did so, he seemed to scoot extra close than wrap an around her waist before taking off.

Hermione ruminated on the lovely evening they had. She felt a little thrill in her belly as she remembered teasing Severus slightly on the couch. Hermione had wanted to see what he would do and how he would react to her. Though he had not kissed her, which had been slightly disappointing but she understood he had been in someone else’s house. Severus was nothing if not respectful.

When they arrived, Severus helped Hermione off the bike because she still felt vibrating from the machine. As she unwarded her door, she also fished out the keys as they walked. It was an old habit from her younger days and gave her an extra sense of protection.

While she looked, she had no idea that Severus walked up very close behind her. Once the door became near enough, he used it to his advantage. Spinning her around, he pressed her against it with his firm, more massive body. His hands tangled into her curls, then their mouths were fused as if the very act needed like the air they breathed. Severus pressed her firmly against the wood. One of his legs moved between hers to push into her center.

Finally pulling away slightly, Severus stared down into Hermione’s dazed whiskey colored ones. They seemed fitting on her because he felt he could become drunk just by staring into them.

“Do you want me, Hermione?” He repeated her words back to her from earlier. Though this time, Severus did not give her a chance to respond to how she had made him. His mouth retook hers, a large hand cupped her face tenderly as he ran his tongue against her lips. Once Hermione opened her mouth to admit him. Severus began to plunge his tongue into hers than retreat as if he were fucking her mouth the way he wanted to do to her body. Hermione could only cling to his shoulders, lost to the sensation he caused her as his mouth ravaged hers deeply.

Finally, when the need for air came, they broke apart, both panting for breath. Hermione did not know what to say or do. She had never been kissed before in that way.

Severus gave her an out if she wanted to take it. “Do you want me to stay or go? It is up to you, Hermione. Whatever you wish, I will abide by, but I promise you that if I stay, that means the contract will be fulfilled, and we will be considered engaged. If I go, I will continue to show up for; however, many dates you wish until you pick me. If you do not pick me and decide we will not be a good match, then I will still be here for you as a friend regardless.” Severus stared into her eyes, trying to convey the sincerity of his words. He would not give her up even if he could not be with her physically. He would stay no matter if it killed him to watch her with another.

Watching this man in front of her speak such words to her made Hermione decide at that moment. Taking his hand in her, she opened her door then pulled him inside. “I want you to come in, Severus.”

When they stepped inside, Severus looked around her home. It looked much like his with many books but tidier. A cat walked out of the room, looked at the both of them, then meowed. Severus felt a sense of confusion when he noticed Hermione's face burst into flames. She hissed at the cat in response. He, in turn, flicked up to his tail and pranced away, nose in the air.

“Your familiar, I take it?” Severus arched that eyebrow of his that Hermione knew well. She only nodded. Severus waited for her to tell him what the cat said, but she seemed to stay steadfastly silent about it.

Deciding to use a little tactic, he knew well and would loosen her tongue. He moved up behind her as her back stayed turned to him. Placing a hand against her neck and his other arm around her waist, he then trailed his fingers from her jaw down to her shoulder. He was following his fingers her arm before intertwining their fingers together. Severus brought her hand to his mouth, beginning to kiss her wrist.

“Do I have to guess Hermione, or will you tell me?” His low, seductive voice made her insides turn to jelly. Her breath hitched slightly when his tongue peeked out to run across that same wrist, moving it in circles.

“He said, and I quote, it’s about time you brought him home. Arabella will be so pleased.” Severus stopped the movement of his mouth, pulling her delectable flesh from his exploring tongue.

“Hermione, are you telling me that your pets are on my side, and that is why you ended it with Charlie?” Hermione shook her head adamantly, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. “My animals do not dictate who I get intimate with. I did want to see if they were right, though. Arabella has this idea that you are in love with me. She seems to think she can sense it. She told Crookshanks that I needed to know that Charlie's heart was not in the seeking of my hand, but your is and that I had to know who the better option for me is so I would make the right choice.”

Hermione sucked in a breath as she finished what she need to say quickly, knowing it sounded preposterous even to her ears. Hermione waited for Severus to start laughing at her, but nothing came. He just stared at her blankly. She had wanted to be truthful with him but know maybe that might not have been such a good idea when there seemed to be no reaction from him at all.

 _Oh, Godric hair nut sack, what if I were wrong, and I just ruined it. He probably thinks I am nutters now._ Hermione began to fidget all of a sudden, feeling very foolish. Then a noise could be heard coming from him, which almost sounded like repressed laughter. Hermione looked to Severus, and suddenly it burst forth dark, rich, and untamed. Hermione admitted she had never heard him laugh before. She would not mind hearing it again.

When he calmed down enough to breathe and speak, he asked her. “So, let me see if I have this straight. Your pets told you I am in love with you, and Charlie is not, so you should take a chance on me and not him. Is that sounding about right?” Hermione nodded her head looking slightly abashed. Severus sobered up seconds later, moving swiftly in front of her. He then tilted her face up to his gathering her in his arms.

“She was not wrong.” Before Hermione could react, he swooped her up into his arms than swiftly walked toward a room he hoped was her bedroom. Severus thankfully made the right choice. Hermione only had enough time to wrap her arms around his neck and hold on as his strides were quick and sure. Once inside, he set her down in front of the bed.

Hermione tried to speak, but Severus just silenced her with a finger to her lips. Shaking his head at her. “The only words I want to hear out of you for the rest of the night are yes, please, more and faster.” He growled right before his mouth came down on hers once more.

Hermione moaned against his lips the kiss scalding her to her very toes. _Merlin, he knows how to kiss._ Hemione let an out squeak moments later when her clothing suddenly disappeared. In its place, as she discovered, was a black lingerie set that she did not remember buying. Hermione quickly tried to cover herself, but Severus would not allow it. Grabbing both wrist’s he placed them behind her back, his one hand holding both of hers in a firm grip. Hermione trembled slightly at his dominance. She would be lying if she said she did not hope for this side of him.

“Keep your hands behind you, Hermione. I will not allow you to hide this beautiful body from me. I told you once before that if I ever got you in my bed, I would show you how much I desire you. Do you remember?” As Severus spoke, he ran a thumb over the tip of one of her pebbled nipples, flicking it back and forth. His dark eyes watching her face as he continued to tease her.

Hermione contorted with pleasure while she nodded slightly, trying to recall all he had said while playing with her. It was tough when his fingers would not stop what they were doing. Hermione cried out when suddenly Severus's hand buried deep in her locks than tugged her head back slightly. Not to painfully but enough to get her attention.

“I asked you a question, Hermione, and I expect an answer.” The timbre of his voice dropped as he growled lowly while bringing his face close to hers.

“I… I am sorry, Severus, it is hard to concentrate when you are doing that.” Hermione panted slightly while also trying to push her breast more firmly into the palm of his hands. He tweaked her areoles with these two fingers pulling it out slightly away from her body. Hermione cried as she arched her back from the pleasurable sensation that made him smile slightly.

Severus chuckled, watching her reaction to the slight pain he caused her body. She seemed sensitive, and he could see that Hermione never had she been with a dominant man before. Would-be new territory for her, something he could be all too happy to teach.

Severus let go of her breast, stepping away from her, he watched the confusion mixed with desire on her face. The look she gave him said she did not know why he moved further from her.

“Relax, Hermione, I have no plan to go anywhere. I want you to stay right where you are just as you are, understand?” Her only answer was a nod.

“Good girl.” Severus purred and watched her pupils dilate at his praise. _So, she has a praise kink. I should have known that seeing as she fed off it as a student. Mmmm might have to try that scenario someday._

Severus moved back so she could see him but far enough away to where his body no longer kept her warm. He watched her shiver thought whether, from desire or the cold, he could not say.

Severus began to unbutton his coat than slowly removed it. Moving to his shirt, he slowly pulled it up and over his head, leaving Hermione to take all of him in visually. He knew he was skinny for his age, but Severus liked to work out and keep in shape to not turn to fat someday. His frame was lean and muscular but not overly so, and his skin was paler now, then sallow as it once had been while attending Hogwarts. He watched with a slight bit of satisfaction as her gaze turned lustful rather than disgusted as he feared it might.

“Do you like what you see, Hermione?”

“Yes.” She whispered in return, not loudly but enough for it to reach his ear. Severus smirked his hands than moving to his belt, his pants hanging low on his hips to where one could see the v shape sticking out. Hermione licked her lips in anticipation of what he would look like. She began to squirm slightly, trying to rub her thighs together to relieve the ache between them.

Severus noticed her movement once quirking a brow at her in question. He then seemed to think better of making her stand there because he quirked a finger at her as an indication to come to him. Hermione did so gladly, dropping her arms to her side, she sashayed over to him. Once Infront, she waits for his direction. She did not have to wait long.

“Knees.” Hermione felt confused at his word. She looked down at her knees, perplexed but only heard a light chuckle come from him in response. “No, darling girl, get down on your knees in front of me.” Damning of realization flew across her brain of what he wanted from her.

“Severus, I have rarely ever done that. I was even told I am no good.” She felt embarrassed having to admit it, but it was true. No other wizard had required her to do it. One even told her to stop because she was horrible. He did not take no for an answer though he leveled a stare at her that reminded her of his teaching days. Sighing, she got down in front of him while mumbling. “Fine, but don’t blame me if you regret it.”

He waited patiently while she made herself comfortable, even flicking his wrist to wandlessly create a cushioning charm. She thanked him with a smile.

“I wish you to finish undressing me.” His voice held a silky edge to it that Hermione knew he had other things in mind than just taking his pants off. She would do it, though, if it is what he wanted. How much had he done for her so far? This would be a small price to pay for the beautiful expensive gifts and lavish outings.

Opening his belt, she then undid the button and tugged his leather pants down his hips. Hermione’s eyes popped wide when out sprung the very cock she had felt on the ride back and forth from here. _Fuck, no stuffing required._ Hermione heard him chuckle as he took his member in one of his hands, beginning to stroke it. “That is right, witch no padding here; this is all me.” Severus never stopped rolling his hand up and down his long, hard length as he spoke.

Hermione could feel her mouth water at the thought of rapping her lips over that enormous, thick, meat. Never had she seen one so big, and she could not wait to test it out now.

Moving one of her hands to the base, she looked up at him with her doe whiskey-colored eyes before placing her lips around the tip and sucking.

Severus groaned at the feel of her wet mouth around the tip of his cock. He had dreamed of this day for so long, but those fantasies were nothing compared to the real thing. Placing one hand on the back of her head to help guide her mouth downwards further, he let a hoarse shout as she sucked him in. Hermione tried to pull away, thinking she hurt him, but Severus reassured her quickly.

“Nay witch you are wonderful. Open your mouth though a bit wider and relax your throat.” Hermione did as he request; the next thing she knew was he had pushed all the way back till he bumped the back of her throat, making her gag slightly. Severus eased off till she became used to it then did it once more. Now she had no problem after a bit. The groans and other animalistic noises that were pulled out of him made Hermione almost come herself.

Eventually, Severus pulled away from her. Hermione looked at him questioningly with tears smearing her makeup from the exertion of it. She knew it had been worth it by his panting.

“My turn,” Severus growled before grabbing her and throwing her onto the bed; he ripped the thin material of the piece he put on her but did not seem to care. He did not wait for her to get comfortable this time but threw her legs over his shoulder and dived right in. Hermione shriek as his mouth attacked her sucking, licking, plunging, and flicking. Hermione had to bury her hands in her hair to find some purchase as the wizard between her legs drove her crazy with his mouth. The sensations became too much it seemed, and she tried twisting away from him. Still, he only held her down then bringing his fingers into the mix by sliding two into her to find that secret spot and bicycle his digits against it. 

Hermione shot off the bed, screaming and thrashing as the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced slammed into her. When she came to, Severus had moved over her watching her face with some concern.

Hermione smiled reassuringly at him. “Wow,” was all she could say. Severus grinned than informed her. “Witch, you haven’t seen anything yet. If you think that is as good as it gets, the main event will have you seeing heaven.”

He punctuated this by rocking his hips against her core to show he had in no way flagged. Placing the tip at her entrance, Severus then pushed in. Slowly at first to give her time to adjust to his size.

“Ugh, you are so big, Severus. Sweet Merlin, is it going to fit?” She cried as he stretched to her limits. Severus chuckled against her neck, where he pressed his lips to her flesh, trying to distract her from the stretch his girth caused.

 _Oh, what every wizard wishes to hear._ Out loud, though, he told her that yes, he most defiantly would fit. Rocking back and forth into, he showed her how well they would fit together as he took her slowly. Once seated inside all the way, both lay panting from the exertion. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him soundly while playing with the ends of his black hair.

She informed him after some time that he could move. Severus took her at her word. Leaning up, he got to his knees, placed her legs over his arms, then pulling out, before quickly thrusting back into her. A keening wail issued forth from her as he kept up the pace. Severus placed one pale hand from her throat. He trailed it down over her chest to tweak a nipple before it began its descent across her belly settling between her thighs to caress her nub in tight circles.

“This is how I have always imagined you witch laid out bare before me, screaming my name to the rafters as I fuck you.” He ground out while his pelvis slapped into her, riding her across the bed before bringing her back once more over his thighs. “Yes, you like it to don’t you, Hermione. My cock filling that tight quim of yours over and over again.”

The only noises that came out of Hermione were low garbled sounds or high pitched wails of pleasure as Severus pounded into her, his pace never breaking or slowing down.

“Fuck, yes.” Severus hissed, feeling her tight walls squeeze his length from tip to root as he found that spot inside her, hitting it again and again. He never wanted it to end; he never wanted to let up. Severus felt he could stay buried inside of her for all eternity and not care about the world around him one iota.

This was not enough though he did not wish it to end just yet. Severus had imagined this many times over the past few years. He swore if he ever got Hermione under him, she would come so many times he wanted to ruin the thought any other wizard for this sexy witch. 

“On your knees again.” Abruptly pulling out, Severus flipped her over while giving her the order. Hermione scrambled to do as he said, only wanting his cock back inside her as quickly as possible. She laid her head on her arms while waiting. Hermione did not have to wait that long because Severus pushed back in, filling her up all the way one hand on her hip to keep her steady while the other hand went into her hair using it as reins AS he began to plunder her depths once more. He hit hard and fast, not stopping as she howled under him. The slapping of flesh against flesh, making both of them crazy with lust.

“Hermione, I cannot even tell you all the things I have imaged doing to you every time I saw you at one of those potions conferences.” He cried as his length slipped in and out of her slick walls.

Hermione felt herself getting closer to the edge once more. She cried and begged him for more, and he gave it to her. Somewhere from far away, Hermione heard his words, but at that moment, it did not register to her what he said just yet. Maybe later but right now, all she could focus on was her impending release. She needs it, and she needed Severus to be the one to give it to her. Her walls began fluttering as she drew nearer and nearer to that edge.

“Please, Severus, I can’t. Please make me…” Hermione could not seem to sting a sentence together. She felt so close but, for some reason, could not crash over. She did not know what it was that her body waited for. Severus did, though, in the next moment, he gave it to her. Taking both her nipples into his hands, he squeezed and rolled the flesh between his fingers while thrusting all the way inside, hitting her cervix at the same moment. Hermione came with a guttural noise than collapsed onto the bed.

Severus began thrusting in earnest while her walls milked him, squeezing and rubbing just the right places. He could not hold out much longer, nor did he want too. When he erupted, a blinding white light flashed across his eyes even though they were wide open. It had to be the most intense release he had ever experienced. Before he could fall on top of her, he made sure to lay down on the side so as not to hurt her. Severus checked on Hermione to make sure she was indeed alright. Hermione had fallen soundly asleep. He could only chuckle before pulling the blanket up around them. _And they say men cannot stay awake after sex. I wonder if it is a onetime occurrence because it has been a while. How well I have plenty of time to find out._ With that, Severus fell asleep, curled around his witch. She had him now. She could never get rid of him even if she wished too.

What neither knew had been that two others were a witness to their joining. Arabella and Crookshanks sat outside in the other room, both gloating at the fact that they helped bring the two together after all.

_So, you think now that they are making eggs, she will give me my treats back? Arabella crowed happily as her mistress found her match. Crookshanks looked over at the bird in exasperation. Or as much as a cat could show exasperation._

_Hermione is not a bird. She does not make eggs with a wizard, as for the other, maybe, but I would not hold your breath. Though by those sounds, she seemed deeply satisfied with what went on, so you never know. If tomorrow she wakes up in a good mood, you may get your treats back sooner._

Arabella clicked her beak happily. She felt she had done right. The pale one was perfect for her, after all, and no one could say otherwise. The two went to bed, feeling that the world was once again whole now that their owner seemed happy.


End file.
